En medianoche
by Yunmoon
Summary: En medianoche las llamas llamaban por él, sin su consentimiento. Tsuna entenderá porque las llamas Vongola muestran sus deseos ocultos, incluso los que él mismo jamás aceptaría. Yaoi 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Spoilers del arco de la batalla del arcoíris. Si no queda claro, este fic es temática Yaoi, pareja principal 1827 con ligeros roces de 10027, R27, D27 y D18 (Esto es simplemente para darle celos a Tsu-chan, así que no preocupéis). Futuro lemmon._

_**Este fic va dedicado especialmente a: "Maria Aikawa" **__una de las ganadoras del concurso de "Unlimited" Y a sus hermanitas!: __**"Laura Angelica Hmz y VetagiXD" **(Perdón por escribir mal tu nick, Yunmoon se siente muy apenada!) __. Gracias por apoyar a Yunmoon en sus fics!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**En medianoche**

_Capitulo 1 – El problema de las llamas_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Once con treinta y siete minutos de la noche. Se levanto de la cama y sin su consentimiento sus llamas se encendieron. Miro por la ventana, sin realmente ver nada, abrió la ventana y utilizando el poder que le daba el hecho de ser un Vongola, salió volando. Sus ojos vagaron por toda el área, viajo alrededor de quince minutos y al llegar a su destino bajo al suelo. Miro una puerta y recargo la espalda en ella, suspiro un par de veces, dos o tres, no lo sabía y con lentitud su llama se apago, cuando esa acción fue realizada su cuerpo resbalo por la puerta y quedo dormido<p>

Fue como si desde el principio nunca hubiese estado despierto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fue una sorpresa el notar que el inútil de su estudiante ya no estaba en la cama, Reborn, quien se había vuelto adulto después de todo el drama de la batalla del arcoíris, salió de la habitación del bueno para nada de su alumno. Bajo las escaleras con parsimonia y al llegar al pie de la escalera sintió el timbre de su celular sonar, estuvo tentado a no tomarlo, pero bueno, era mejor hacer bien su trabajo. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y contesto la llamada entrante, que para su sorpresa, pertenecía al teléfono móvil de su inútil estudiante.

-El herbívoro esta aquí, en mi casa. Llévatelo o lo morderé hasta la muerte-.

Al segundo siguiente el celular comenzó a lanzar ese pitido que señalaba que la llamada había sido cortada. Pero Reborn frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía Dame-Tsuna en casa de Hibari? No, la pregunta debería ser.

-¿Cómo sabía ese inútil donde vivía Hibari?-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El abrupto despertar y el golpe le dejaron en un temporal shock, poco después comprendió que estaba pasando.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

No tenía idea, solo era consciente que había sido severamente golpeado y aún seguía sin comprender nada.

Hibari le dio una taza de té y se sentó frente a él, ¿valía la pena ser cortes después de que le habían molido a golpes sin razón aparente? No importaba, con Hibari nunca se debía de tener lógica para nada.

-Es de jazmín-.

Aclaro el presidente de disciplina, ¿Cuánta lógica se necesitaba para entenderlo? Tsuna prefirió no comprobar nada, no tenía caso, realmente no lo tenía.

Pero más importante que eso, ¿Cómo había llegado a casa del pelinegro si desconocía el lugar en el que vivía? El castaño no sabía lo que pasaba. Hibari, por su parte, tomaba el té con calma, sin decir nada, su calma puso nervioso un poco a Tsuna, pero no lo suficiente como para ponerse a llorar, aunque estaba apunto.

-¿Qué hacías tirado frente a mi puerta, herbívoro?-.

Hablo, por fin, el pelinegro, Tsuna se puso extremadamente nervioso. ¿Debería decirle que no tenía la más mínima idea?

-Ahm… Y-yo… yo no… no tengo idea…-.

Dijo finalmente, Hibari lo observo fijamente y luego soltó un resoplido.

-Herbívoro inútil y estúpido-.

Tsuna cerró los ojos, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar ahora, pese a que podría -¡podría!- ser más fuerte que Hibari, aún le daba temor.

-El bebe vendrá por ti, espéralo y luego lárgate…-.

Tsuna no dijo nada. Solo asintió y dejo que Hibari se fuera, pero el pelinegro se detuvo a la mitad y luego volteo a verlo.

-Hazte un favor a ti y no vuelvas a mi casa, herbívoro-.

Tsuna sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, no podía creer que de verdad estuviera en casa de Hibari… realmente le daba vergüenza el hecho de haber sido encontrado durmiendo frente a la puerta del pelinegro. Hibari desapareció de su vista y Tsuna soltó un suspiro, tomó el té de jazmín y luego lo bebió, era un buen té. La puerta abriéndose precipitadamente le provoco soltar un gritito de miedo, pero cuando escucho la voz se relajo.

-¡Kyouya!~ ¿Tsuna? ¡Tsuna!-.

-Dino-san-.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se acerco corriendo, después de la batalla del arcoíris ellos dos estaban más unidos que antes, para mala suerte de Dino también Byakuran estaba más unido a Tsuna, pero bueno.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Kyouya?-.

-Ehm, Hibari-san se fue… por esa puerta-.

-Oh, se ha ido a la alcoba… pues bueno, tal vez no saldrá por un buen rato, suele ver porno ahí-.

Tsuna se sorprendió tanto que soltó un gritito y salto de su lugar, Dino hecho a reír fuertemente por haberle tomado el pelo al niño, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, de nuevo, y por ella salió Kyouya supo que iba a ser molido a golpes por mentir.

Dentro de la casa de Hibari, sabiendo que el chico tenía un oído finísimo para escuchar cuando alguien hablaba mal de él.

-¿Qué dijiste, caballo?-.

-¡Sabes que era broma! ¿Verdad Tsuna?-.

El castaño no dijo nada, asustado por la mirada azul grisácea de Hibari, el pelinegro le soltó un tonfaso a Dino y luego volvió a entrar a su habitación. Dino soltó una risita y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Lindo no?-.

-N-no… deberías hacer enojar a Hibari-san…-.

-Nah. No te preocupes, nosotros somos así-.

Tsuna sonrió nervioso, golpes en la puerta y luego el crujir de ella hicieron entender a Tsuna que Reborn había llegado, se levanto de su lugar y se sacudió el pijama.

-Me voy, Dino-san, nos veremos luego-.

-¡Claro! ¡Te visitare hoy!-.

-Te estaré esperando, Dino-san-.

Tsuna bebió el último sorbo de té y salió de la casa. Dino sonrió de lado y lo despidió con esa sonrisa. Tsuna suspiro una vez fuera de la casa de Hibari y miro a su alrededor, sin reconocer nada de donde estaba, poco a poco notó que estaba en unos departamentos cerca de Namimori, Reborn lo miró y se acercó a él, Tsuna hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?-.

-No lo se-.

Soltó, avergonzado y con voz baja, Reborn rodó los ojos bajo la sombra de su sombrero fedora.

-Dame-Tsuna una vez, Dame-Tsuna por siempre-.

Dijo como si Tsuna fuera un caso perdido, Reborn le lanzo algo y Tsuna notó que se trataba de una sudadera e internamente le agradeció.

-Póntela y vámonos de aquí-.

Tsuna se coloco la sudadera y camino junto con Reborn fuera de ahí, por la ventana Hibari los observaba y una vez se fue salió de su habitación. Frunció el ceño al ver que Dino continuaba en su casa. Herbívoro molesto y estúpido.

-¡Kyouya!-.

-Vete, o te morderé hasta la muerte-.

-Vamos Kyouya, después de la batalla casi no te he visto, tu tutor te extraña mucho-.

-Hmm, como si me importara lo que sientes-.

Dijo y se coloco la chaqueta del comité de disciplina dispuesto a comenzar sus rondas por Namimori, Dino lo sujeto de un brazo y le sonrió.

-¿Te has puesto nervioso luego de ver a Tsuna, lindamente dormido frente a tu puerta?-.

Molesto Dino al pelinegro, no se espero ver las mejillas de Hibari teñirse de un leve tonó rosa, el rubio se sorprendió tanto que soltó a Hibari lentamente, el pelinegro volteo a mirarlo y luego le golpeo rudamente con una de sus tonfas.

-No te metas-.

Soltó por última vez y se fue de su propia casa.

Dino estaba realmente sorprendido, pero sonrió.

Así que Hibari tenía sentimientos, que cosa tan extraña.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna estuvo en casa, por primera vez Reborn le dejo el día libre e hizo su santa voluntad, como leer manga y estar acostado en la cama por casi todo el día. La única ocasión en la que salió de su habitación fue cuando Dino llego a su casa y comió con ellos y luego se marcho, luego de eso volvió a su habitación y continúo recostado.

La noche llegó pronto y con ello Tsuna se quedo dormido, con un onigiri y con un libro de ciencia ficción en la mano –sorpresa, Tsuna sabe leer-.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y en algún momento dieron las once y media de la noche.

Tsuna se levanto de la cama, miro el cielo nocturno por algunos minutos y luego sus llamas se activaron, de nuevo fue sin su consentimiento. Abrió la ventana y salió de ahí a gran velocidad.

Sus pies tocaron tierra firme a los diez minutos y se acercó a una puerta, pego la frente y cerró los ojos.

-Y-yo… yo…-.

Susurro muchas otras cosas que eran intangibles, pero luego la llama se apago y de nuevo Tsuna se deslizo por la puerta y quedo dormido, más bien, él realmente seguía dormido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Reborn estaba un poco extrañado, nunca había visto que algo así le pasara a Tsuna y eso que había dormido en su habitación por más de un año. Pero lo había visto, el anillo encendiéndose y con ello el castaño despertando y luego de mirar por la ventana lo vio encender las llamas, abrir la ventana e irse volando.

¿Qué había sido eso?

No entendía, porque realmente nunca había sucedido eso.

Tendría que averiguar que le sucedía… y si eso era lo que le había llevado a la puerta de la casa del guardián de la nube.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari caminaba por las calles oscuras que conducían a su departamento, hoy había tenido poco que hacer, hasta que en la noche un par de estúpidos herbívoros habían pensado que era buena idea el juntarse y hacer de las suyas, claro que Kyouya les había mordido hasta la muerte.

Su sorpresa fue amplía cundo vio, de nuevo, al herbívoro castaño acostado en la entrada de su casa, dormido. Que herbívoro tan estúpido, ¿por qué se quedaba de forma tan despreocupada frente a su puerta? ¿Acaso no entendía que muchos siempre querían atacarlo? Su casa era peligrosa.

Se acercó al castaño y notó algo, el anillo del cielo temblaba o se movía por su propia cuenta, frunció el ceño, luego el anillo dejo de moverse y con ello tomó a Tsuna y lo metió a su casa, de nuevo. Lo dejó recostado sobre el sofá y entro a su alcoba, se cambió la ropa y saco una manta, cubrió el flacucho cuerpo del niño con ella y lo miro desde su altura.

-Tch…-.

.

* * *

><p><em>El misterio de la llama, ¿por qué la llama lleva a Tsuna con Hibari?<em>

_Hay que ver porque, pero será para el próximo capitulo. Este fic solo tendrá la duración de siete capítulos, así que tendrá un trama ligero._

_Aikawa-chan, quise subirlo antes pero no pude, perdona. Pero ahora te digo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!_

_Shao~ shao~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Spoilers del arco de la batalla del arcoíris (algunos detalles han sido producto de mi imaginación, como el hecho de que Tsuna haya ido con Enma a pedirle ayuda sobre su padre o que Reborn haya sermoneado a Iemitsu, solo me pareció adecuado para la historia, espero que no los confunda). Si no queda claro, este fic es temática Yaoi, pareja principal 1827 con ligeros roces de 10027, R27, D27 y D18 (Esto es simplemente para darle celos a Tsu-chan, así que no preocupéis). Futuro lemmon,_

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**En medianoche**

_Capitulo 2 – La foto que comenzó el problema_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsuna cerró los ojos, apenado, miro a Hibari con algo similar a la vergüenza y tomó la taza de té que le ofrecía.<p>

-Es muy tarde-.

Dijo simplemente el pelinegro, Tsuna asintió, si que era muy tarde, estaba de acuerdo que no era buen momento… que no debería de estar ahí. Pero realmente no sabía lo que le había pasado, cuando había abierto los ojos ya no estaba en casa, estaba sobre el sofá de la mini sala de Hibari.

-Sí-.

Dijo simplemente, ¿qué otra cosa podría decir? Tomó de la taza de té y comenzó a sentirse nervioso de la insistente mirada del pelinegro, pero tampoco podía decirle que dejara de mirarlo, no se sentía con el derecho de ordenarle algo al presidente de disciplina si estaba en su 'cueva'. Hibari se recargo en la pared frente al castaño y bebió de su taza de té, aparto la mirada del chico y miro solo el contenido de su taza

-Llamare al bebe para que venga por ti… esta vez le diré que te mate si vuelves-.

Tsuna trago saliva y lo miro.

-Yo no se porque estoy aquí-.

Dijo sincero, pero sin mirar al pelinegro a los ojos, Hibari se separo de la pared.

-No puedes simplemente venir y decir que no sabes la razón del por qué estas aquí-.

Tsuna se sintió un poco cohibido y asintió con la cabeza, estaba aceptando las palabras de Hibari, porque ciertamente nadie tenía el derecho de hacer eso… mucho menos a Hibari, a menos que tuviera una urgencia de morir.

-Por hoy puedes quedarte ahí… luego regresa a tu casa, herbívoro-.

Tsuna lo miro irse, y por alguna extraña razón la indiferencia del pelinegro no le causo alivio como en otras ocasiones.

Diferente a otros días, esa ultima frase de Hibari cabo hondo dentro de él y notó lo poco que realmente le importaba al guardián de la nube.

Y le dolió.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dino miro a Hibari a la distancia y cuando estaba apunto de acercarse al chico se dio cuenta que iba acompañado de alguien.

Era Tsuna.

Se escondió detrás de un poste, aun sabiendo que el pelinegro lo descubriría en cualquier momento, y los miro, Tsuna estaba un poco nervioso y Hibari iba como siempre, con su cara de póker. Dino sonrió y Romario, que se encontraba a sus espaldas suspiro.

-Hey, Romario… páseme mi móvil-.

Romario saco de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil, se lo dio al rubio y entonces el rubio enfoco, con la cámara de su móvil, a ambos chicos y espero pacientemente una oportunidad.

Y a la oportunidad llegó antes de lo que pensó. Tsuna tropezó con sus agujetas y se sujeto en Hibari, Hibari lo recibió sin ser consciente.

Y así fue tomada la imagen. Dino sonrió victorioso y miro la imagen comprometedora en la pantalla de su teléfono, Romario negó ante la travesura. Pero Dino no se detuvo ahí.

-Hey… comunícame con un ingeniero de Cavallone… dile que hay una imagen que quiero que se expanda por todo Namimori-.

Y, con una sonrisa perversa, Dino dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ahora, que sabía que Hibari tenía sentimientos por su pequeño hermano, haría lo posible por hacer consciente al pelinegro de ello.

Era difícil ignorar al corazón si constantemente te molestaban con la persona que amabas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna llegó al instituto separado de Hibari, ya que el pelinegro se había quedado en la entrada. Suspiro e ingreso al instituto, se fue directo al área donde estaban sus zapatos y se dio cuenta… que lo estaban observando mucho. Ignoro un poco el hecho, tal vez había hecho algo tonto que había causado la gracia y atención de todos los alumnos… ciertamente no sería la primera vez y ya se imaginaba que tampoco la ultima.

Pero las miradas continuaron, aún incluso después de entrar a su salón de clase. Realmente no entendía que pasaba.

Poco a poco las miradas dejaron de ser tan intensas, pero continuaron en su persona. Por alguna extraña razón, Gokudera y Yamamoto no llegaron, se sintió un poco solo, pero bueno, así era como antes eran las cosas. El descanso pronto llego, pero Tsuna no se movió del salón, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no tenía ni comida ni dinero.

Fue justo en ese momento que un grupo de chicos, de su salón y del de alado, se acercaron a él, Tsuna suspiro, iba a ser molestado y no debería ser nada nuevo.

-Hey… nenita… ¿no vas a ir a ver a tu novio?-.

Eso le sorprendió un poco, los miro con interés y entonces un chico le arrojo algo a las manos, Tsuna sujeto con torpeza el teléfono móvil y los ojos casi se le salen con la imagen que vio en la pantalla.

-¡Hiii!-.

¿Esa imagen… eran él mismo y Hibari, juntos, medio abrazados… en medio de la calle?

El chico soltó una carcajada y luego le quito el celular de las manos.

-Mira que meterte con Hibari… si que estas desesperado-.

-Los herbívoros tienen prohibido reunirse… a menos que sea algo que tenga que ver con las actividades escolares-.

Los cuatro chicos, que estaban frente al castaño, fueron fuertemente golpeados y dejados en un rincón del salón semi inconsciente. Hibari se llevo a Tsuna de ahí y el castaño se sintió agradecido… aunque luego se dio cuenta que estar con Hibari, tomados de la mano, solo incrementaría el rumor.

-Hibari-san…-.

-Hablaremos en la recepción-.

Dijo, sin soltarlo, Tsuna bajo la cabeza, avergonzado de las miradas y murmullos, pero una vez entró al salón de recepción la vergüenza se le fue… y el nerviosismo se acomodo en su lugar.

¿Hibari pensaría que él había iniciado el rumor y mandado la foto? Si era así, indiscutiblemente Hibari lo iba a matar.

-Sobre… la f-…-.

-Fui yo-.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que ahí no solo estaban ellos dos, sino que también estaba Dino, en el fondo de la habitación, con varios moretones en la cara, supuso que los moretones serían gracias a Hibari… pero no era para menos, esa foto… no era precisamente algo bonito.

-¡Dino-san! ¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso, Dino-san?-.

-Solo era una broma-.

Y la broma se había vuelto algo problemático.

-Dino-san… esto va a causarnos problemas… sobre todo para Hibari-san-.

Hibari lo miro de reojo y notó que el castaño hablaba de forma sincera. Dino por su parte se acerco a Hibari y lo abrazo del cuello y lo acerco a su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes… a Kyouya no le molesta nada-.

Tsuna lo supo, lo sintió y lo entendió. Las palabras de Dino tenían una doble intención… un doble significado.

Le estaba diciendo que a Hibari le importaba nada que lo juntarán con él, porque eso nunca iba a suceder.

¿Y por qué le estaba tomando tanta importancia? No debería de hacerlo, pero no podía evitar pensar en ello.

Dolía un poco.

Dino sonrió al ver que Hibari no lo separaba de él, supuso que el pelinegro se había acostumbrado tanto a él que le permitía la cercanía… y al ver a Tsuna no pudo pensar que eso era mejor, dos pájaros de un tiro, primero Tsuna, poniéndolo celoso, y luego Hibari, haciéndolo consciente de sus sentimientos por el castaño.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-.

Dijo simplemente Tsuna, desviando la mirada de esos dos, le incomodaba un poco todo el asunto. Dino sonrió, pero soltó a Hibari y se acerco a Tsuna y lo abrazo por la cintura, era tan pequeño y lindo que su carita molesta lo había conmovido y le habían dado ganas de abrazarlo. Ahora el molesto era Hibari, frunció el ceño pero no hizo nada más acerca de eso. No es como si el asunto realmente fuera de su incumbencia.

Pero le irritaba.

-No te preocupes… los rumores se irán pronto, no es como si no hubiera nada más importante aquí-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Iemitsu pareció sorprendido cuando le dijeron que Reborn le hablaba por la línea de CEDEF, se levanto de su asiento y tomó la llamada inmediatamente.

-¿Reborn?-.

_-Sí, soy yo-._

Iemitsu estaba sorprendido, después de haber lastimado a su hijo Reborn le había demostrado lo enfadado que estaba, no solo con Tsuna, sino con él también, cosa que le extraño, nunca se imagino que la relación entre el sicario y su hija fuera tan extrema.

No podía imaginarse a Reborn llevarse bien con alguien que no superaba sus expectativas, ya que, aunque la batalla había sido exitosa y Tsuna había demostrado su fuerza, Reborn le había confesado que a Tsuna aún le faltaba crecer mucho.

Aún le faltaba confianza, autoestima y determinación. Y Reborn odiaba es tipo de cosas, así que Iemitsu no pudo creer que Reborn le diera un sermón aquella ocasión.

_-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte… es acerca de las llamas de última voluntad-._

Iemitsu se sentó en la silla y mito el techo.

¿Qué querría saber sobre ello?

-Te escucho-.

Reborn pareció acomodarse un poco y luego volvió a hablar.

_-Tsuna ha estado despertándose a mitad de la noche… activa las llamas de la última voluntad y luego se va… ¿sabes a que se debe?-._

Iemitsu se separo de la silla y miro hacia la puerta.

No, realmente no sabía a que se debía, a él jamás le pasó algo similar.

-No tengo idea que le suceda-.

Dijo sincera y Reborn pareció notarlo.

_-Bien, eso era todo, ad…-._

-Espera. ¿Cómo esta Tsuna?-.

_-Él esta muy bien… lo cuidare-._

Iemitsu soltó un suspiro, eso no era a lo que se refería. Sabía que gracias a la batalla Tsuna ya no lo despreciaba tanto… pero también sabía que aún no tenía el amor de Tsuna, el castaño aún no iba a aceptarlo.

Y estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

_-¿Volverás pronto?-._

-No-.

_-… Adiós-._

La llamada se cortó en ese momento. El rubio se recargo en la silla y miro el techo.

Esa visita había sido la visita que daría a su familia por una larga temporada.

Así era la vida y él no podía cambiarlo, no si quería seguir cuidando a su familia.

Al otro lado de la línea Reborn se recargo en la pared del cuarto de Tsuna, miro hacia la ventana. Esperaría un poco para hacer algo.

No podía simplemente actuar sin predecir un poco las acciones del castaño.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dino no sabía lo que decía, pensó Tsuna con desgano cuando un nuevo grupo de chicos había comenzado a gritarle maricón. Gokudera se enojo de forma explosiva y se fue a perseguir a los chicos, Yamamoto no tardo n seguir al peliplata, después de todo a él también le molestaba que se la pasaran molestando a su amigo. Tsuna se quedo solo, cerca de las canchas en las que Yamamoto entrenaba, se sentó en el césped y luego se recostó.

Probablemente se saltaría las clases, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir soportando a sus compañeros.

-Además… se estaba muy bien aquí-.

-Tsuna-kun-.

Tsuna se levanto rápidamente y le sonrió al chico que le había hablado.

-Enma… ¿qué tal?-.

Enma se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Veo que pese a que ya ha pasado una semana… el rumor no para-.

Dijo el pelirrojo y Tsuna asintió y se hecho de nuevo al césped, Enma sonrió ante eso.

-No paran de hablar de ello… no se que hacer… y Hibari-san no dice ni hace nada para detenerlo… me enoja-.

Enma le peino los cabellos hacia atrás y Tsuna jadeo con desesperación, la situación era demasiado molesta como para dejarla pasar. El pelirrojo se recostó a su lado, después de todo el rollo de la batalla del arcoíris y que Tsuna le tomara como apoyo por todo lo que había pasado con su padre, Enma sentía que tenía que cuidar a Tsuna, el castaño era tan débil, el castaño era realmente alguien débil que necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigos.

Enma estaba dispuesto ha hacer todo lo posible por brindarle esa ayuda.

-No se que hacer…-.

-¿Por qué no te ayudo con esto?-.

Tsuna se levanto de prisa y grito.

-¡Byakuran!-.

Enma entrecerró los ojos y se levanto más lentamente que Tsuna, Byakuran no le gustaba, aunque había ayudado a su amigo durante la batalla realmente no le gustaba, después de todo también le había traicionado. El alvino sujeto a Tsuna por debajo de los brazos y lo levanto, la facilidad con la que lo levantaba sorprendió un poco al pelirrojo, pero no comento nada.

Tampoco Tsuna le iba a decir que durante la batalla el alvino se la había pasado coqueteando con él descaradamente, ni mucho menos pensaba decir que a la llegada del pelirrojo de lentes, Shou-chan como le decía Byakuran, todo el coqueteo había terminado y ahora el alvino coqueteaba con el pobre de Irie.

Descaradamente, claro.

-Umm… Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿te has encogido?-.

-¿Cómo rayos se encoge alguien?-.

Susurro mientras Byakuran lo balanceaba en el aire, el alvino lo acerco a su cuerpo y le dio un gran abrazo de oso. Tsuna soltó un jadeo al sentir que el aire se le escaba, Enma sonrió, aunque Byakuran no le caía bien no podía negar que era amable con Tsuna.

-Las reuniones no están permitidas… a menos que tenga que ver con las actividades escolares… Tampoco pueden entrar los extraños aquí-.

Byakuran miro por su rabillo del ojo, no le gustaban las personas como ese pelinegro.

Sobretodo por el hecho de que no era nada lindo, ni amigable, mucho menos afable, seriamente no tenía nada lindo. Así que hizo lo que normalmente haría, ignorarlo.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa hoy? Uni-chan y yo nos quedaremos en Japón un tiempo más y esperamos verte para jugar-.

Tsuna sudo frió, ¿por qué Byakuran se comportaba así con Hibari?

Hibari frunció el ceño ante las palabras de ese hombre, lo odiaba.

Sinceramente lo despreciaba, odiaba mucho a ese hombre, por aliarse con Tsunayoshi en la batalla que ese bebe que se parecía a él lo había metido… por aliarse y mostrarse tan 'intimo' con ese castaño.

No piensen mal, pero lo cierto era que ese castaño solo podía convivir con su manada de herbívoros… eran a los único con los que soportaría compartir. Aunque ahora tampoco le gustaba que el bebe se acercara.

No piensen mal, simplemente que Hibari se apartaba a Tsunayoshi, durante la batalla le había demostrado lo bien que ocultaba su fachada de carnívoro, Hibari lo quería… para molerlo a golpes claro.

Se consideraba con el derecho de golpearlo… desde que vivía en su ciudad y desde que se había enterado de lo fuerte que era.

-Byakuran… por fav…-.

Bastante tarde, Hibari ya se había lanzado a Byakuran, Enma se quito del camino del pelinegro y jalo a Tsuna del brazo para apartarlo de ahí. El alvino por su parte se había quitado justo a tiempo, aunque claro que ya había visto venir el golpe. Hibari se irguió y miro peligrosamente a Byakuran.

-Vete de aquí-.

Dijo, con una sonrisa arrogante y perversa, Byakuran mantuvo su sonrisa divertida y burlona.

-¡Entonces nos vemos otro día Tsunayoshi-kun!-.

Y se fue, Tsuna cerró los ojos ante el comportamiento infantil del alvino, sin hacerse esperar Enma se llevo a Tsuna, Hibari se veía molesto como para continuar con el mismo rollo.

Pero alguien ahí, escondido entre las ramas, sonrió.

La imagen que se veía en su celular era bastante… reveladora.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Reborn espero paciente a que la noche llegara y una vez llegó entro al cuarto de Tsuna, se recargo en el marco de la ventana y espero paciente a que dieran las once y media, la hora llego y el castaño se levanto de la cama, los ojos de Tsuna se enfocaron en la luna creciente y una vez pasaron cinco minutos hizo crecer sus llamas.

-Sacar las llamas tan repentinamente… Tsuna solo hace eso en casos extremos… ¿Quién eres?-.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

Contesto, con una voz ligeramente grave, más seria que la que normalmente ocupaba el idiota de su alumno, Reborn sonrió.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?-.

-¿'Por qué'? Porque si no lo hago yo… nadie lo hará por mi… ni mi yo consciente lo haría-.

Y sonrió y se vio hermoso.

Y a Reborn le gusto.

-¿Acaso estas enamorado de…?-.

Tsuna se acercó a él, con el dorso de la mano acarició la mejilla del sicario y le sonrió de nuevo.

-Me gusta que seas así, que te preocupes por mi… pero yo se lo que hago… yo se lo que quiero… yo se a quien amo… Gracias, Reborn-.

Reborn se aparto de la ventana, dejando al Tsuna en modo híper marcharse, pero lo sujeto del brazo antes de que se marchara.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta forma… por qué no lo haces consciente?-.

Tsuna no volteo al momento pero lego lo hizo.

Y sonrió.

-Porque mi yo consciente tiene miedo de todo esto… ha decidido ignorarlo y dejarlo… pero nos duele… y no nos hace feliz… Me entristece esto, ser tan cobarde y ni siquiera aceptar mis deseos-.

Y Reborn se vio obligado a soltarlo y dejarlo ir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna llegó al lugar indicado, pego la frente a la puerta y susurro lo que había estado susurrando cada noche, desde hace ya una semana.

-Hibari-san… Hibari-san…-.

Hibari abrió la puerta al sentir la presencia de Tsuna cerca y sorprendido notó que esta vez no estaba dormido frente a su puerta.

¿Lloraba?

La llama se apago en el momento en el que Hibari abrió la puerta y Tsuna cayó rendido, Hibari lo sostuvo a tiempo y escucho el último murmullo.

-… necesito…-.

¿Necesito?

¿A quien o que necesitaba?

En fin, no es como si pudiera preguntarle. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

Solo hizo lo que había estado haciendo cada noche desde hace una semana.

Cargar al castaño de regreso a su casa, donde lo entregaría al bebe y le harían creer que nada estaba sucediendo.

Hibari había considerado que era lo mejor y el propio Reborn lo había hecho.

Y si los rumores no terminaban… era porque varios delincuentes habían visto esta escena cada noche.

Y habían comenzado a esparcir aún más el rumor.

La foto comenzó el problema, pero el problema y el rumor se esparcieron por su cuenta.

.

* * *

><p><em>Me sentía como Pinky y Cerebro:<em>

"_¿Oye Cerebro? ¿Qué haremos esta noche?"_

"_Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, ¡tratar de conquistar al mundo!"_

_XD Pero Hibari no trata de conquistar al mundo, simplemente deja a Tsuna a su casa y hace como que el castaño nunca fue._

_Bueno. Yunmoon progresa! Actualizando primer fic corto! Bueno, espero les guste._

_Shao~ shao~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Spoilers del arco de la batalla del arcoíris (algunos detalles han sido producto de mi imaginación, como el hecho de que Tsuna haya ido con Enma a pedirle ayuda sobre su padre o que Reborn haya sermoneado a Iemitsu, solo me pareció adecuado para la historia, espero que no los confunda). Si no queda claro, este fic es temática Yaoi, pareja principal 1827 con ligeros roces de 10027, R27, D27 y D18 (Esto es simplemente para darle celos a Tsu-chan, así que no preocupéis). Futuro lemmon._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**En medianoche**

_Capitulo 3 – Dos en uno_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsuna había seguido una rutina los próximos días, se levantaba temprano, iba a la escuela, habían probabilidades de encontrar a Gokudera y Yamamoto, dejaba pasar las palabras groseras sobre su persona y su sexualidad, detenía a Gokudera cuando este parecía querer matar a alguien y finalmente volvía a casa, trataba de hacer los deberes, había una gran probabilidad de que no hiciera nada y finalmente se iba a dormir.<p>

¿Y Hibari?

Él muy bien, gracias. Mejor de lo que pensaba, cabía decir. No sólo había dejado pasar el rumor… seguía sin esforzarse en cambiarlo. Tsuna había desistido en parar el rumor y las burlas, al ver que no conseguiría nada a cambio, nada más que groseras palabras, burlas y malos tratos. Realmente estaba pensando seriamente en utilizar el favor que Byakuran le había ofrecido… con tal de parar todo eso… ¡Realmente se estaba comenzando a cansar de todo ese rollo!

Tsuna soltó un suspiro frustrado y se encamino a la nevera, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, esta vez ni siquiera quería intentar hacer los deberes, ¿para qué? Ni siquiera entendía lo que estaban haciendo en clase. Saco el jugo de naranja y bebió directamente del cartón, sintió una mirada, volteo con lentitud y soltó el cartón de jugo mientras soltaba un grito.

-¡Hiiii! ¡Reborn!-.

-Dame-Tsuna… es de mala educación beber directamente del cartón-.

-¡Ya lo sé!-.

Tsuna miro el suelo y soltó un chasquido con la lengua mientras comenzaba a limpiar el jugo, Reborn sonrió, no había sido su intención asustarlo, pero le parecía divertido el hecho de verlo rabiar por algo tan absurdo, en fin.

-Pensé que te habías ido también…-.

-… Tsuna, ¿Cómo estas?-.

El castaño levanto el rostro, ya que se encontraba agachado limpiando el jugo, y miro de forma interrogante al pelinegro, Reborn acepto la mirada y la devolvió, Tsuna bajo de nuevo la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-Me siento bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-.

Reborn le habría contado la verdad, pero se quedo callado y negó con la cabeza, ¿para qué contarle algo que al parecer no iba a entender? Mejor esperar que la situación alcanzara al castaño, después de todo, así era más divertido. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Tsuna, le tomó de la barbilla y sonrió de forma perversa.

-Estamos solos… tú sabes-.

Tsuna frunció el ceño y lo aparto, esas bromitas el asesino las llevaba haciendo desde que había salido el rumor que él y Hibari se iban a la azotea a hacer quien sabe que cosas, seguro que ese rumor lo había empezado el propio Reborn. El castaño frunció el ceño, porque realmente le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, él era hetero y si no le creían, pues podría comprobarlo, amaba a Kyoko, después de todo.

-Déjame tranquilo… ¡y no entres a mi habitación!-.

El castaño se fue corriendo escaleras arriba y Reborn sonrió de lado. Si fuera un poco menos orgulloso probablemente hubiese aceptado abiertamente que sus palabras no eran broma y que realmente quería hacerle un par de cosas al castaño, pero a la vez no quería meterse mucho en la vida del chico.

Y no era porque fuera amable o porque no quisiera molestar al castaño.

Todo se trataba de ese otro lado de Tsuna, ese otro Tsuna.

El otro Tsuna había sido claro, haría todo lo posible por llegar a Hibari, ya fuera solo por él mismo, sin ayuda de la otra parte de Tsuna.

¿Qué tan fácil sería luchar sin tener la ayuda del Tsuna consciente?

Porque ese otro Tsuna no era consciente que forzar la parte de Tsuna que amaba a Kyoko no sería algo sencillo, ni mucho menos algo fácil, porque esa parte del castaño negaría hasta el cansancio sentir algo por Hibari.

En fin.

Reborn lo ignoraba, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no pensaba ayudarlo. Después de todo Tsuna tenía que arreglar sus problemas por si mismo.

Más bien, Tsuna tenía que unir sus dos partes y plantearse lo que realmente deseaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna cerró la puerta de su habitación y pegó la espalda a la puerta, por alguna razón no quería dormir ese día, últimamente se sentía cansado en la mañana, al parecer estaba teniendo malos sueños.

Y por alguna razón la fragancia de Hibari se sentía en toda su habitación, probablemente se estaba volviendo demasiado consciente de la existencia del pelinegro por todos los rumores que habían surgido…

Si Dino no hubiera hecho esa foto y luego la hubiera publicado.

Pero en fin, lamentarse no vale nada, y de eso ya era muy consciente.

Tsuna comenzó a quitarse la ropa, dispuesto a irse a la cama, pero sintió un calor en el dedo que le obligo a sacarse el anillo provocando que la argolla cayera al suelo. Asustado, porque eso es lo que mejor le sale, miro el anillo en el suelo y con sorpresa notó que este emitía una lucecita que parpadeaba, se agacho para mirarlo más cerca y sintió un ligero calor en el anillo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Tomó el anillo y lo soltó al sentir un calor que le quemo. Trago saliva y con ayuda de la manga de su sudadera lo recogió y lo soltó sobre la almohada.

Por alguna razón sentía que el anillo lo estaba rechazando, una angustia le entro desde la garganta y se expandió por su cuerpo, sintió muchas ganas de llorar y no supo porque. Algo no andaba bien.

Volvió a tomar el anillo y este volvió a quemarlo, realmente se sintió extraño, se levanto a gran velocidad y salió de su habitación, en la sala, bebiendo un café expreso, se encontraba Reborn, Tsuna corrió a su lado y le miro de forma angustiada. El pelinegro lo miro con lentitud y al notar su mirada asustada alzo una ceja, levemente preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-El anillo… no puedo tocarlo… no… puedo…-.

Reborn dejo el expreso sobre la mesa y alzo una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-¡No puedo tocar el anillo!-.

Reborn se levanto del sofá y comenzó caminar escaleras arriba, llego a la alcoba del castaño y entró, miro la argolla sobre la cama y la tomó, nada sucedió, era todo igual, Tsuna, quien iba detrás de él, miro dudoso la argolla y luego al asesino.

-¡Deja de comportarte como niña y entra!-.

Tsuna, muy a su pesar, entró, de repente Reborn le tomó la mano y coloco la argolla sobre la palma.

El resultado fue el mismo que él tuvo, la argolla comenzó a parpadear y emitió un calor que termino lastimando al castaño.

-¡Duele!-.

Reborn le soltó la muñeca y Tsuna tiro la argolla al suelo. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando vieron lo que quedo en la piel del moreno. Una marca, redonda y oscura, una quemadura del anillo Vongola.

Reborn estaba impactado y Tsuna no se quedaba atrás.

Reborn tomó a Tsuna, esta vez con delicadeza, y examino la quemadura, era una quemadura… anormal. Se veía la piel negra, pero no como si fuera una quemadura… parecía como si la piel hubiera… muerto.

No era algo normal.

Tsuna sentía una extraña angustia en su interior, miro a Reborn a los ojos y este lo lanzo a la cama, el castaño cayo sobre el mullido colchón y miro al pelinegro con asombro. El sicario inclino la fedora y oculto su mirada.

-Duerme-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Duerme, por hoy ya has tenido suficiente-.

Tsuna le miro interrogante y luego soltó un suspiro, se sentía nervioso, así que iba a aceptar la orden del pelinegro.

Se iría a la cama y punto.

El castaño se abrigo con las mantas y Reborn recogió el anillo y lo metió en una cadena, sorprendiendo un poco al castaño, le coloco la cadena alrededor del cuello. El anillo no hizo nada y Tsuna se alegro de ello.

-Mantenla ahí por lo mientras-.

Sin más, Reborn salió de la habitación. Tsuna quiso tocar el anillo, pero desistió, tenía un poco de miedo que lo lastimara.

Realmente le asustaba un poco.

Lentamente Tsuna comenzó a quedarse dormido. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y cuando menos lo notó ya estaba totalmente dormido. Reborn entró a la habitación pasadas las diez de la noche, se sentó frente a la cama de Tsuna y cerró los ojos, no dormía, pero podía parecerlo. Abrió los ojos una vez escucho que había movimiento en la cama del castaño, para ese momento ya había pasado casi una hora. El Tsuna que sólo aparecía en la noche se presentó.

Tenía que hablar con él.

-Supongo que quieres hablar…-.

Dijo el castaño mientras se quitaba las mantas, se quito el anillo del cuello y se lo coloco apropiadamente en el dedo, sin recibir un solo daño.

-Sí es sobre el anillo. No era una advertencia para él, la era para ti-.

Reborn se sorprendió por lo dicho, se levanto del suelo, bastante indignado, y miro al castaño con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Te has estado metiendo en mi camino. No quiero que Hibari-san me traiga de regreso, quiero estar a su lado… nunca he podido hablar directamente con él, porque no tengo tanto tiempo-.

Reborn alzo una ceja ante eso.

-Veras, tengo exactamente media hora en la que soy capaz de controlar este cuerpo, quince minutos antes y quince después de la medianoche, luego que ese tiempo termina no tengo poder para controlarlo… y tú te estas metiendo en mi camino-.

Ciertamente cada palabra fue impactante… ¿qué se estaba metiendo en su camino? Imposible, si no había hecho nada para meterse, el propio Hibari era quien le había propuesto llevarlo de regreso a casa después que Reborn le había contado que Tsuna era 'sonámbulo'. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el castaño levanto una mano.

-No importa que tengas que decir… no tengo tiempo de escucharte-.

Sin esperar, ese Tsuna se encamino a la ventana, se detuvo y sin voltear habló.

-El anillo no volverá a quemarlo… mientras no te metas-.

Y se fue. Reborn frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué mierda la pasa? Prefiero mil veces a Dame-Tsuna que a ese creído…-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna miro a su alrededor, esa vez tenía que encontrarlo, necesitaba hablar con Hibari. Las palabras que le diría nunca se las había planteado… pero realmente deseaba decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

Se detuvo abruptamente y bajo hasta el techo de una casa. Algo le impedía continuar… ¿sería el Tsuna consciente? De cualquier manera se encamino para continuar con su búsqueda… pronto sería media noche y sólo le quedarían quince minutos. De nuevo sintió esa sensación de vértigo y el impulso de volver a casa.

¿Por qué la parte consciente de Tsuna se negaba tanto en amar a Hibari? Hibari era una persona reconfortante, amable, quien le había enseñado todo lo necesario para triunfar, ¿por qué Tsuna no podía entenderlo?

¿Por qué se negaba a aceptarlo?

¿Sería por Kyoko Sasagawa?

-Probablemente… aún la amo…-.

El Tsuna que sólo aparecía en media noche negó ese pensamiento, no, no amaba a Kyoko, ya no. Su amor se había redirigido a Hibari, realmente quería que su todo lo aceptara.

Pero esa parte de Tsuna que vivía controlando su vida no quería aceptarlo, tenía miedo incluso de reconocer la existencia del pelinegro.

-… De nuevo tú… herbívoro-.

Tsuna volteo con lentitud, no podía creerlo, ahí estaba, Hibari. Con paso firme se acercó a él y se detuvo una vez dos pasos de distancia los separaban. El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos en forma peligrosa y luego dio un paso más al castaño, mientras lo amenazaba con una tonfa.

-¿Sonámbulo? No lo creo… Te mord…-.

-Por favor, lucha por "mí"-.

Hibari se sorprendió por el pedido, alzo una ceja y el castaño retrocedió un paso.

-'Yo' deseo… tengo un deseo… pero 'mí' no acepta lo que realmente queremos… necesito que me ayudes… por favor-.

Hibari no dijo nada ante ello, realmente no sabía que decir, todo eso le había caído, de alguna manera, como una sorpresa. El castaño se detuvo y lo tomó por los hombros, haciéndolo enfadar porque le estaba robando espacio personal, pero no dijo nada.

-De verdad… yo…-.

Mientras hablaba el chico comenzó a perder fuerza y en algún momento cayó inconsciente al suelo, frente a él. Hibari lo observo desde su altura y lo pateo para moverlo, lo miro a la cara y notó que dormía, frunció el ceño.

Algo no andaba bien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Byakuran sonrió de lado, así que todo se trataba de eso, un simple mal de amores. Se recargo en la pared del edificio de enfrente y soltó una risita. Por fin tendría un poco de diversión. Se encamino al borde del edificio y salto, justo en ese momento un par de alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda, pero estas desaparecieron justo cuando llegó al edificio de enfrente. Carraspeo bajito y se acercó.

-Ara, ara… ¿Qué no sabe que podría enfermar si sólo duerme por ahí? Tsunayoshi-kun es realmente autodestructivo-.

Dijo, simulando ignorar a Hibari Kyouya, el presidente de disciplina frunció el ceño. Estaba realmente muy enojado.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

Fue tajante y se dirigió al punto. Byakuran sonrió y se agacho a la altura de Tsuna.

-Tan lindo… ¿no te sientes abrumado? El nuevo jefe Vongola es esta clase de jovencito… no se que tan conveniente sea-.

Hibari frunció un poco más el ceño y mostro sus tonfas en forma de amenaza.

-Largo de aquí-.

Byakuran se levanto y lo miro con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Claro, yo me marcho… con Tsunayoshi-kun, por supuesto-.

Hibari lo empujo y se coloco entre el alvino y el cuerpo de Tsuna.

-De ninguna manera, vete de aquí-.

-¿Hmm? No creo que debas meterte. Después de todo tú deseas verlo muerto, ¿no dijiste eso durante la batalla que tuvimos?-.

-Mis asuntos no te conciernen-.

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo. Pero Tsunayoshi-kun no eres tú, así que no deberías estorbar-.

Hibari mostro su rostro más amenazante y alzo una tonfa.

-Acércate… y te rompo los huesos de las piernas… herbívoro-.

Byakuran soltó una risita y se alejo mientras alzaba las manos.

-¡Oh, perdona! ¡No sabía que estaba en un drama!-.

Hibari no se mostró enojado, aunque por dentro hervía en ira.

Byakuran dejo de sonreír y se alejo un paso más.

-Por esta vez permitiré que lo tomes… pero para la próxima será mío… Hasta entonces-.

Hibari no dejo de estar a la defensiva, hasta que lo vio irse. Una vez el alvino desapareció de su campo de visión volteo y miro al castaño… Por alguna razón no deseaba llevarlo a su casa. Lo recogió, pero esta vez fue un poco más delicado y en lugar de cargarlo como costal de papas lo cargo como si fuera una chica.

Y lo llevo hacia su departamento.

En algún momento del recorrido Tsuna comenzó a abrir los ojos, sentía algo duro contra su costado y un movimiento extraño, la fragancia de Hibari y el frió solo obtuvieron un efecto de despertarlo por completo.

Sorprendido se dio cuenta que era cargado como princesa por el pelinegro. Se puso nervioso, pero no se movió.

Tenía miedo de moverse.

Hibari le daba miedo.

En el momento en el que Tsuna había despertado Hibari lo había notado, pero para comodidad del castaño y principalmente la suya, había ignorado ese hecho. Lo llevo hasta su apartamento y en vez de aventarlo al sofá… lo había arrojado a su cama. Consciente de que Tsuna estaba despierto comenzó a sacarle la ropa, justo cuando estaba por quitarle los pantalones una de las manos del castaño, menuda y temblorosa, detuvo la acción.

-Por favor… no lo hagas…-.

Hibari lo miro desde su altura y sonrió.

-Así que estabas despertó… herbívoro…-.

-N-no… yo…-.

Hibari le quito los pantalones de todas formas y Tsuna se sonrojo de sobre manera. Trago saliva, pero Hibari sólo jalo las mantas de su cama y cubrió al castaño, los ojos, marrones y semi acuosos del menor miraron al pelinegro.

Algo extraño sintió en su interior, sus manos temblaron bajo las mantas y su cuerpo, semidesnudo, tembló, estaba tan asustado.

No sabía que hacer ante la mirada de Hibari.

Hibari apago las luces de la habitación y salió, cerrando la puerta de una forma seca.

Tsuna se arropo cuanto pudo y una vez su cuerpo dejo de temblar notó algo.

La llama del anillo se encendió, pero la calidez en esta ocasión no fue dolorosa…

Fue una sensación tan cálida que por un momento se sintió… pleno.

Realmente fue maravilloso.

.

* * *

><p><em>Se que este acercamiento no es el mejor… pero bueno, también me ha gustado, que Hibari sea atrevido fue algo nuevo para mi… pero me encantó.<em>

_Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo._

**CielHibird29:** Oh, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo… ¿Has visto el manga? ¡Esta genial! Aunque eso ultimo que dijo Uni me dejo un poco impaciente por ver el siguiente capitulo. ¡Gracias por el review!

**MissDinosaur: **Oh, no quise que Dino cayera mal, sólo me pareció que era el mejor para hacer entrar en el juego a Hibari. Hmmm… tal vez algún día haré un one-shot sobre ellos, Enma me gusta… lo único malo es que no sabría a quien pones como el uke… ¡Los dos son tan lindos que no sabría a cual de los dos escoger para ser el lindo uke! Gracias por el review.

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Realmente no sabía si sacar a Byakuran, pero por alguna razón, me gusta poner a Byakuran acusando un poco a Tsuna. Gracias por el review!

**aquinno:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Lo de Dino también me gusto, no pensé en nadie mejor que él para hacer eso. Gracias por el review!

**Maria Aikawa:** Que bueno que te gusto, estoy leyendo el manga antes de ponerme a escribir los capítulos, par ir al corriente con el arco de la pelea del arcoíris y no irme mucho al OCC. Bueno, lo de Dino realmente fue muy necesario, pero no lo veas como malo, sólo que él conoce mejor que nadie a Hibari y sabe como debe de… hacerlo entrar en razón. Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste también.

**Katari-chan: **¡Tienes toda la razón! Debería de ser eso, Tsuna es el que sale todas las noches después de todo. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo. ¡Gracias por el review!

**yuki: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, me he tardado porque no tuve mucho tiempo esta semana, además que me gusta leer le manga para saber como va el arco de la batalla del arcoíris y basarme en el. ¡Gracias por el review!

**dametsuna: **Sin preocupaciones, Byakuran no quiere ese tipo de relación con Tsuna, sólo que le gusta molestar a Hibari, ¿por qué? Realmente no se porque decidí algo como eso, pero… ¡es divertido! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. ¡Gracias por el review!

**bianchixgokudera25: **Que bueno que te haya gustado. Tsuna modo híper a admitido que le gusta Hibari… ¡pero Dame-Tsuna no lo ha hecho! Si no se unen las dos partes… pues nada bueno saldrá de eso. ¡Gracias por el review!

**AkaD23: **¿Ya te dije que me encantan tus reviews? Son tan largos y emotivos que me da por darte una muy buena respuesta. Bueno, se que lo de Dino pudo caer mal, pero para mi Dino es el que más conoce a Hibari y por ende el que sabe como hacer reaccionar a ese chico, por ello me pareció que lo del teléfono sería bueno… En fin. Sobre Byakuran… pronto sabrás, Akad-chan, tenlo por seguro. Bueno, pues según Reborn, en la misión del futuro Hibari le dio urticaria o algo así por andar mezclado con toda la manada de Tsuna, así que por ello puse a Hibari un poco frió, digamos que esta resentido todavía por la batalla del futuro y por la batalla del arcoíris. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Gracias por el review!

**vetagiXD: **Aunque no sea del todo tu afición, me alegro que te haya gustado esta pequeña historia 1827. Hay algunas chicas que me dicen lo mismo que tú, que realmente no les atrae mucho la pareja o el yaoi/shonen-ai, pero que les gusta la historia… ¡Realmente les agradezco darle una oportunidad a mis fics! Si hubiese alguna temática que te gustara podría decírmela, ¡yo podría escribir sobre ello! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Mad Y U E: **¡Que tangas buen viaje Mad-chan! Y espero que leas pronto este capitulo y que te guste. ¡Gracias por el review!

**asukasoad:** ¡Realmente agradezco que sigas leyendo mis fics! Y sobre todo estoy feliz de que te guste la temática y la historias… y la pareja ¡1827! Bueno, pues me he tardo en continuar –porque Yunmoon estaba en finales- pero ahora por fin pude seguir. Y tienes razón, hay otro Tsuna, pero más bien, es una parte de Tsuna que el Dame-Tsuna no quiere aceptar… ¡Gracias por el review! Y que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Hitori Aloutte: **¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y la historia! Estas en lo cierto, Tsuna es un cobarde… pero si no lo fuera, ¡entonces ya no sería ese Dame-Tsuna que todos conocemos! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo! ¡Gracias por el review!

_¡Disfruten el capitulo! Por cierto, me disculpo por la mala ortografía y mala redacción._

_Shao~ shao~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Spoilers del arco de la batalla del arcoíris (algunos detalles han sido producto de mi imaginación, como el hecho de que Tsuna haya ido con Enma a pedirle ayuda sobre su padre o que Reborn haya sermoneado a Iemitsu, solo me pareció adecuado para la historia, espero que no los confunda). Si no queda claro, este fic es temática Yaoi, pareja principal 1827 con ligeros roces de 10027, R27, D27 y D18 (Esto es simplemente para darle celos a Tsu-chan, así que no preocupéis). Futuro lemmon._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**En medianoche**

_Capitulo 4 – Con calma_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsuna se sentó en la cama, no podía dormir, realmente lo había intentado pero… el recordar haber sido denudado por Hibari le ponía nervioso, se sentía tan caliente y no sabía la razón real. Podría decir un montón de cosas, creíbles para él, pero no podía mentirse tan abiertamente. También quedaba la duda de cómo rayos había llegado a brazos de Hibari, lo último que recordaba era dormir en su cama, con el anillo rodeando su cuello.<p>

¡El anillo!

Rápidamente busco en su cuello, pero no encontró nada, como ultima alternativa busco en su dedo y sorprendido notó que el anillo estaba ahí, soltó un suspiro. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que el anillo no lo lastimaba, algo había pasado… necesitaba saber que había sucedido. Se levantó de la cama y se coloco sus pantalones que se encontraban doblados pulcramente sobre una silla, tomó la parte superior de su pijama y se vistió. Una vez listo abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Si sales de ahí te morderé hasta la muerte-.

Tsuna sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo. Podría ver la espalda de Hibari, el chico estaba sentado en un sofá mientras veía algo en la televisión, una pequeña pantalla de –probablemente- treinta y dos pulgadas.

-Hi-Hibari-san… y-yo…-.

-Ve a dormir… o te echare de mi casa, herbívoro-.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro… ahora o nunca.

-Hibari-san… ¿Cómo me encontraste?-.

Hibari tomó el mando de la pantalla y la apago, volteo levemente a mirar a Tsuna, ahora vestido y soltó un gruñido.

-Vete de mi casa-.

Tsuna salió totalmente de la habitación.

-Pero Hibari-san… necesito saber como llegue aquí-.

Hibari se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Tsuna, dos pasos los separaban, sólo dos pasos, Tsuna sintió algo arder en su interior, pero lo ignoro, después de todo no era algo tan fuerte como para hacerle caso.

-Si necesitas saber algo como eso… ve y pregúntaselo al bebe-.

Tsuna frunció el ceño.

-Pero si Hibari-san pue-…-.

-No puedo ni deseo hacer nada por ti… ahora, si no te dormirás… largo-.

Tsuna camino hacia la salida, un poco molesto por la negativa de Hibari, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada de Hibari aún a su espalda, soltó un leve suspiro y luego volteo de nuevo.

-Hibari-san… haré lo posible por no meterme más en tu camino…-.

Sin más Tsuna abrió la puerta pero se paralizo, su mano soltó el pomo, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y estuvo apunto de abrir la boca.

Lo que sentía a su espalda… absolutamente era Hibari, los brazos alrededor de su cuello, debían de ser los de Hibari y la respiración en su oreja… ¿debería ser la de Hibari, cierto?

Ambas manos cayeron a sus costados, tragó saliva y se sonrojo violentamente, a la vez sintió un escalofrió de miedo recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

¿Debería de estar asustado, nervioso, impresionado o una combinación de las tres?

Probablemente tomaría las tres emociones, no sabía como sentirse o que pensar de eso, Hibari no lo sujetaba fuerte, ni tampoco presionada mucho, sólo estaba ahí, parado a su espalda con los brazos rodeando su cuello, con su respiración en el cuello. Una de las manos del pelinegro cerró la puerta, cerró su ultima ruta de escape, no, Tsuna todavía podría agacharse y salir corriendo, tenía tiempo de sobra, pero estaba tan sorprendido que ni podía moverse, había dejado de pensar con coherencia, así que desde el momento en el que su guardián de la nube había cerrado la puerta para él había significado cerrar todas sus rutas de escape, estar encerrado en los brazos y cuerpo de Hibari.

En algún momento Hibari comenzó a moverse, hasta pegarlo contra una pared, con el pelinegro aún a su espalda, Tsuna no hizo nada, sólo caminar, su frente quedo pegada en la pared y deseo que alguien apareciera y lo sacara de ahí.

No podía luchar por si mismo.

No podía contra lo que estaba quemando dentro de él, era una calidez reconfortable y a la vez dolorosa. Entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué era lo que planeaba Hibari?

Porque en ese momento, Tsuna estaba en su poder.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Reborn había encontrado a Tsuna el día siguiente de camino a la escuela, el chico usaba un uniforme de deportes, tenía la mirada perdida y se le hizo raro verlo tan… bien. Se imaginaba que Tsuna estaría molido a golpes, pero no, se veía bien.

¿Algo habría hecho ese imprudente Tsuna arrogante?

Probablemente.

-Hey, Dame-Tsuna-.

El chiquillo elevo la mirada y sonrió.

-Oh, Reborn… buen día-.

¿Buen día? Sin duda algo había pasado.

-¿Algo te hizo Hibari?-.

De repente Tsuna se tensó, Reborn lo sintió, sin duda alguna se había tensado. Reborn se acercó, pero se detuvo cuando Tsuna sonrió, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Hibari-san no me hizo nada… sólo me regaño… eso fue todo-.

No le creía, realmente no le creía nada.

-Tsuna…-.

-Mira… hablaremos luego… hay cosas que necesito me digas… Nos veremos luego de la escuela-.

Sin más Tsuna pasó a Reborn y camino directo a Namimori-chuu. Reborn frunció el ceño. Espero un rato hasta que Tsuna se hubiera ido y luego camino a Namimori, entró sin ser visto y se encamino a la sala de Recepción, una vez ahí entro sin ceremonias, haciendo enojar al chico pelinegro que ya estaba dentro.

-Hibari-.

-Bebe… ¿Qué quieres?-.

Con el tiempo y pese a que Reborn no era más un bebe, Hibari seguía diciéndole de esa forma, y aunque Tsuna le había dicho a su guardián que dejara de decirle al sicario bebe, Hibari se había negado… era probable que le llamara bebe incluso después de los treinta.

Reborn bajó ligeramente la fedora haciendo una sombra mayor a sus ojos y miro con enojo al adolescente pelinegro.

-¿Qué se supone le dijiste a Tsuna?-.

-Yo no le he dicho nada… Fuiste tú quien se negó a contarle algo-.

Hibari le miraba de forma neutra, ni enojado ni contento. Ciertamente no tenía razones para enojarse.

Estaba un poco abrumado todavía, por sus acciones de la noche pasada y por la visita repentina de Reborn. Aún vagaba en su cuerpo el calor del castaño y eso que temprano en la mañana se había dado un buen baño.

-Es por su bien-.

-Jajaja~ ¿Bien para Tsunayoshi-kun? ¿O el tuyo, Reborn?-.

Ambos voltearon a la ventana y Hibari ahora si se enojo.

Byakuran.

El alvino entró a la instancia, una pequeñas alas en su espalda desaparecieron justo cuando piso el suelo de la Recepción, sonrió juguetón y miro a Hibari y a Reborn alternativamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Byakuran?-.

Fue la pregunta rápida de Reborn, el alvino sonrió y se recargó en la pared de enfrente.

-¿No estábamos hablando de Tsunayoshi-kun? ¡Es mi tema favorito!-.

Reborn entrecerró los ojos de forma peligrosa.

Byakuran pudo haberles ayudado en la batalla, pero eso no quita el hecho de que había lastimado a Tsuna para salvar a Uni, esta bien, Uni es importante, pero Tsuna igual lo era, y ese alvino había estado apunto de herir de forma severa. El castaño apenas y se había recobrado del ataque.

Reborn lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho.

-Nadie te ha llamado, herbívoro-.

-Oh~ ¿Me morderás hasta la muerte? ¡Soy demasiado dulce para tu gusto!-.

Si había algo que Reborn había descubierto con el tiempo… era que Byakuran era un imbécil, un imbécil obsesionado con los putos bombones, tragaba eso como si fuera aire.

Maldito enfermo, aún no entendía como alguien tan listo como Irie Shouichi podía sentir algo por ese idiota.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-.

Preguntó Reborn, estaba comenzando a enojarse.

-Tsunayoshi-kun y yo tenemos un trato. Me hablo desde muy temprano y me pidió que viniera aquí… sólo he venido a buscarlo-.

Reborn y Hibari alzaron una ceja, ¿Tsuna le había llamado? ¿Para qué querría a ese inútil? Byakuran sonrió, sabía que pasar a ver a esos dos sería mucho más divertido que ir directamente con Tsuna. Hibari se levantó de su asiento.

-No tienes permitido entrar a este lugar, lárgate-.

-¡Qué! ¡Tsunayoshi-kun estará terriblemente decepcionado!-.

Maldita voz falsa y poco agradable, pensó Reborn en sus adentros.

De repente las alas en la espalda de Byakuran reaparecieron y con una sonrisa peligrosa miro a Hibari, Reborn alzo una ceja ante el cambio de ambiente.

-¿Sabes, Kyouya-kun? Yo te odio-.

Con eso dicho el alvino se acercó a la ventana, y diciendo un 'Ciao' saltó por ella, Hibari entrecerró los ojos.

Estaba total y completamente molesto.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso contigo y Tsuna?-.

Hibari desvió la mirada hacia Reborn y frunció el ceño.

_._

_-Por favor… ya basta…-._

_Hibari no dijo nada ante las palabras vagas y bajas de Tsuna, diferente a eso, apretó su agarre y pegó su mejilla a la nuca del castaño, sintiendo como el cuerpo del más bajo se estremecía._

_-¿Q-qué ha-ces…?-._

_Tsuna se removió incomodo ante el abrazo, pero luego se quedo quieto al sentir como las manos del pelinegro se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta cruzarse en su cintura, el castaño cerró los ojos y coloco sus manos en los brazos de Hibari._

_-Su-… suéltame-._

_Dijo tan bajo que Hibari apenas y lo escucho, algo dentro de si le decía que no lo soltara. Probablemente eran las palabras que el propio castaño había dicho antes… ¿realmente había sido Tsuna quien había dicho: 'Lucha por mi'? No lo sabía._

_No quería saberlo._

_Tsuna sintió como los brazos apretaban su cuerpo contra el del pelinegro, se sonrojo mucho más, realmente no sabía que pretendía Hibari con ese contacto._

_No entendía nada._

_-Me dijiste que hiciera algo como esto-._

_Tsuna se sonrojo de sobremanera, ¿Cuándo había dicho eso? No quiso preguntar, demasiadas cosas para su gusto._

_-Cada noche, vienes a mi… ¿Qué se supone quieres?-._

_Lentamente Hibari aflojo su agarre, luego hizo girar a Tsuna y pegó su espalda contra la pared, Tsuna se sonrojo, pero Hibari no miraba su rostro, sino su frente, había quedado roja por estar recargada en la pared, elevo una mano con lentitud y le sobo la zona afectada, haciendo a los lados el copete del niño, Tsuna se sonrojo por el tacto._

_Esto era demasiado… ¿Por qué Hibari estaba siendo tan gentil?_

_-Y-yo… no tengo idea… de lo que pasa-._

_Dijo, bajando la cabeza, Hibari le tomó el mentón con una mano y sonrió…_

_Mierda, esa sonrisa debería ser ilegal._

_-Siempre no tienes ni idea… Tu subconsciente me busca, ¿qué hay de ti?-._

_Tsuna trato de bajar la mirada, pero Hibari no se lo permitió, de hecho se acercó más._

_La punta de sus pies estaba pegada a la de Hibari, su respiración rozaba el cuello de Hibari mientras que el de Hibari rozaba su frente. El aliento del chico acariciaba sus labios… Tsuna creía morir._

_Realmente no podía con eso._

_-Yo no se que me pasa cuando estoy con Hibari-san… Me asusta-._

_-¿Te doy miedo?-._

_Lo correcto habría sido decir que si, pero no, no era precisamente eso, había algo que era diferente del miedo común que le tenía a Hibari, era algo que rozaba a lo hermoso, confuso y ansioso, estaba realmente confundido._

_-Me asusta… estar tan confundido cuando Hibari-san esta cerca… no se que hacer, no se que pensar…-._

_-No pienses entonces, no hagas nada…-._

_Tsuna lo miró a los ojos._

_-¿Qué piensa Hibari-san de mí?-._

_Asustado notó que la pregunta no se había quedado en su mente, sino que la había soltado. Se ruborizo de nuevo y desvió la mirada._

_-Pienso que eres un herbívoro inútil y estúpido. Que pese a su fuerza se deja ver como un imbécil… Realmente me irritas-._

_Tsuna se sintió terriblemente abatido, recordó un poco al Hibari del futuro y a su propio padre, el Hibari del futuro le había dicho que tal vez nunca sería tan fuerte como su Tsuna y su padre le dijo que su fuerza era la misma que cuando era un bebe._

_¿Realmente era tan patético?_

_-No me desagradas-._

_Soltó finalmente, provocando que el pesimismo de Tsuna se fuera tan rápido como había llegado. El castaño alzo el rostro y se dio cuenta que Hibari estaba mucho más cerca._

_-¿Hi-Hiba-bari-san?-._

_-No luchare por ti… No hasta que me digas que es lo que tú parte consciente realmente quiere-._

_Luego de eso deposito un ligerísimo beso en su frente, tan ligero que fue como un simple soplido._

_Hibari se separo y se fue de su departamento, Tsuna se tocó la frente y luego se deslizó en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo._

_Se sentí caliente, sobre todo la parte que había sido besada por Hibari._

_._

Reborn miro expectante a Hibari, esperando que dijera algo, pero el chico sólo se sentó en su silla.

No iba a decir nada.

-Si lo quieres saber, pregúntaselo a Tsunayoshi-.

Reborn frunció el ceño y sin más se fue de ahí.

Ciertamente estaba un poco molesto, algo irritado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna pensó en tomar la clase… pero luego de tanto pensarlo decidió saltarse la clase, sabía que tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto y ni que decir de Enma y Kyoko podrían preocuparse, pero realmente no tenía muchas ganas. Se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar a Enma recostado en el césped, durmiendo, con una sonrisa se acercó al chico y se coloco sobre él, lentamente bajo la cabeza, dispuesto a soplar sobre una de las orejas del pelirrojo, Tsuna había descubierto que era increíblemente sensible en esa zona.

Pero Enma abrió los ojos sorprendiéndolo, el pelirrojo también se sorprendió y gritó mientras se levantaba rápidamente, la cabeza de Enma golpeo con la suya y ambos quedaron recostados en el suelo, con dolor en la frente, Tsuna sobre el pelirrojo.

-¡Itaaaaiii!-.

-¡Lo siento Tsuna-kun!-.

-N-no… perdóname a mí… Enma-.

-Oh~ ¡Tsunayoshi-kun gusta más de Enma-kun que de mi! Que triste-.

Tsuna miró hacia arriba y se encontró directamente con el rostro de Byakuran, el alvino se encontraba en cuclillas frente a ambos.

-¡Byakuran!-.

-¡No luzcas tan sorprendido cuando me has llamado tú mismo!-.

Tsuna se levantó de encima de Enma, Byakuran también se levantó.

-Llegaste antes de lo que pensaba-.

Aceptó Tsuna, acercándose al peliblanco, Enma quedo en segundo plano en ese momento, el pelirrojo observo a ambos chicos, ¿por qué Tsuna lo habría llamado?

-¿Tsuna-kun?-.

Tsuna volteo a mirarlo, como si recordara que ahí estaba Enma y sonrió.

-Te lo puedo explicar-.

Dijo el castaño, Byakuran sonrió, rodeo a Tsuna por los hombros y miro a Enma directamente.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ha aceptado mi trato. ¡Vamos a deshacernos de los rumores formando otro! ¡Ahora yo seré su novio!-.

Y la noticia no le gusto para nada a Enma.

_._

* * *

><p><em>¡Yo!<em>

_Capitulo nuevo y revelador… Me ha gustado la parea Enma con Tsuna… creo que haré algún fic de ellos… ¡Son tan lindos!_

_Bueno, esta súper actualización es parte de mi regalo de navidad, pero no es el regalo principal__. Mi regalo de navidad será dos actualizaciones, una antes del 24 y otra después del 24. Actualizare cuatro fics en la primera actualización y tres en la segunda… ¡Elijan los fics que desean que yo actualice!_

_Dejando de lado esto. La historia se esta tornando mejor de lo que esperaba… capitulo cuatro… ¡Quedan tres capítulos más! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Spoilers del arco de la batalla del arcoíris (algunos detalles han sido producto de mi imaginación, como el hecho de que Tsuna haya ido con Enma a pedirle ayuda sobre su padre o que Reborn haya sermoneado a Iemitsu, solo me pareció adecuado para la historia, espero que no los confunda). Si no queda claro, este fic es temática Yaoi, pareja principal 1827 con ligeros roces de 10027, R27, D27 y D18 (Esto es simplemente para darle celos a Tsu-chan, así que no preocupéis). Futuro lemmon._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**En medianoche**

_Capitulo 5 – Arrogante y sin sentido_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>-Es una mala idea-.<p>

Había dicho, sin pensarlo y sin poder evitarlo, su pequeño amigo pelirrojo. Enma sabía que no era buena idea… no, Enma estaba seguro que no era una buena idea. Byakuran era… ¡Era Byakuran! Quien había lastimado a su amigo… Estaba molesto, ¿cómo podía Tsuna confiar en él de nuevo? No había forma que lo estuviera haciendo, que estuviera cerca de él, Tsuna era: amable, astuto, amable, una buena persona, amable, lindo, ¡amable! ¡Byakuran era absolutamente nada amable!

-Enma… Tranquilo… ¡Es sólo un rumor!-.

Dijo Tsuna, tratando de tranquilizarlo, Enma no se veía enojado… pero obviamente lo estaba. Sus ojos escarlata se lo decían, el pelirrojo no quería si quiera que estuviera cerca de Byakuran, y bueno, Tsuna no lo estaría… pero era totalmente necesario.

Hibari…

Simplemente quería terminar con el rumor y con cualquier cosa que le relacionara con él. Y si en sueños caminaba hacia él… entonces eliminaría lo que le estuviera empujando a su guardián de la nube, le pediría ayuda a Reborn y si él no se la daba… juraba que incluso iría con Shamal. Estaba desesperado.

No deseaba tener nada que ver con Hibari. Nada más que su papel de guardián e incluso sabía, por su futuro incierto, que Hibari rara vez estaría con él, prefería que fuera de esa forma. Prefería que fuera su guardián a distancia…

A que peleara… _por él._

No quería nada con él… estaba demasiado asustado para cualquier cosa, estaba demasiado asustado como para aceptar estar cerca de él.

Pero bueno, no era algo que fuera a decir así como así, quería, mierda, que realmente quería a Enma, lo quería casi como a un hermano, pero no podía decir eso tan abiertamente.

-¡Claro Enma-kun! ¡Sólo un rumor! Nos besaremos un poco, actuaremos acaramelados, ¡y listo!-.

Enma frunció un poco el ceño, no era propio de él el enojarse, pero si que comenzaba a disgustarle el sarcasmo natural del alvino.

-¡B-Byakuran!-.

-Tsuna-kun… por favor piénsalo… ¡Yo pued-¡-.

-No, no. Tú no puedes, nadie creería que el dúo 'Bueno para nada' sean pareja… ¡Los dos son demasiado lindos para creerse semejante mentira!-.

Enma y Tsuna se sonrojaron, pero bueno, estaban de acuerdo en que nadie le creería.

-Enma… Si quieres puedes estar con nos-…-.

-No, no… ¿En que cabeza cabe que una pareja acaramelada le gusta estar con un pequeño niño entrometido? No, esa no es una buena idea-.

Tsuna volteo a verlo.

-Enma estará con nosotros…-.

No había discusión en sus palabras, Byakuran frunció un poco el ceño, bueno, pues que más daba, al menos tendría la oportunidad de burlarse de ese pequeño pelirrojo. Habrían tantas personas muriendo del enojo, los celos y la irritación… Byakuran estaba satisfecho con su trabajo sin si quiera empezar a hacerlo.

Enma por su parte se sintió satisfecho cuando Tsuna dijo eso, no podía estar más desacuerdo con lo que Tsuna quería, pero al menos estaría a su lado… por si Byakuran quería hacerle algo, era su amigo y por supuesto que se preocupaba por él, haría cualquier cosa por Tsuna, por el amigo que le protegió, incluso de si mismo y su poder.

-Bien… entonces-.

Tsuna le sonrió y le dio la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse, Enma tomó la mano, pero una vez estuvo de pie Byakuran tomó la mano de Tsuna, separándolos.

-Hey~ que soy un hombre celoso-.

Tsuna se sonrojo y lo miro directamente.

-Eso es-…-.

-¡Eso es cierto! ¡Lo juro!-.

Byakuran sonrió, Tsuna frunció el ceño, ligeramente avergonzado.

-¿Dónde esta Irie-san?-.

Byakuran sonrió.

-Spanner me lo ha robado-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Se han ido a una feria científica y me ha dejado solo…-.

Entonces Tsuna se dio cuenta que Byakuran realmente parecía… solitario. El moreno se sintió… ¿culpable? Así que se acercó a Byakuran y le tomó la mano, bueno, no iba a ser el reemplazo de Irie, porque, bueno, no sabía que tipo de relación tenían exactamente, pero podía ser un buen amigo para el alvino, algo así como un apoyo.

-Ehm… Byakuran, te espero… ya sabes-.

-¡Claro!-.

Y sorprendiendo, tanto al moreno como al pelirrojo, Byakuran besó a Tsuna en la mejilla, el alvino se fue con una sonrisa y Tsuna se tocó la zona, su temperatura corporal aumento… pero… como decirlo.

-¡Hiiiii!-.

El castaño se coloco una mano en el lugar y se limpió tantas veces como pudo, la sensación de los labios del alvino no se iba, sentía el contacto y le daban… le daban escalofríos, no podía creer que realmente hubiera sido besado por él. Enma soltó una risita mientras se acercaba a Tsuna y le tomaba el brazo.

-Es mejor volver a clase, Tsuna-kun-.

Tsuna asintió y aceptó la mano Enma, realmente no le importaba tomar a Enma por la mano, lo consideraba casi un hermano, el pelirrojo tenía un lugar muy importante en su interior, era como si el lazo de Primo Vongola y Primo Simon aún persistiera en su interior, cuando el pelirrojo sonrió, tímido como siempre y con ese toque de indiferencia, Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa.

Nunca se imagino que tendría a un amigo como Enma, un gran amigo que compartía un montón de cosas en común con él.

Aunque ellos fueran el dúo 'Dame', como Reborn los llamaba, no le importaba.

Le gustaba ser parte de ese dúo, porque realmente quería a Enma.

-Hey, Enma-.

El pelirrojo lo miro.

-¿Sí?-.

-Te quiero-.

Enma pareció ligeramente aturdido, pero luego sonrió.

-Yo también-.

Sin duda, esa amistad le hacia olvidar un poco lo que había sucedido con Hibari.

Pero no iba a mentirse, aún podía sentir el calor de Hibari en su espalda, el olor.

Era tan frustrante.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari se quedó solo, en la sala de Recepción, miraba los documentos frente a él, aún faltaba mucha investigación antes de terminar el curso escolar, aún había tiempo, se dijo, pero hacer todo ese papeleo mantenía su mente ocupada.

-¡Kyouya!-.

Mierda, agregar un poco más a su lista de cosas malas en el día. Miro de reojo al único que le llamaba por su nombre con tanta familiaridad, como si fuera su padre, su hermano o vaya a saber que. Hibari era un japonés promedio, y los japoneses odiaban la confianza tan rápida que tomaban con ellos, sobre todo cuando ese otro era un inútil y estúpido extranjero, como lo era Dino.

Maldito.

-¡Kyouya! ¿Por qué Byakuran estaba aquí?-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos.

-Porque el herbívoro lo ha llamado-.

-¿Herbívoro?-.

-Sawada-.

-¿Qué? ¿Tsuna lo ha llamado? ¿Estas de broma? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¿Acaso no sabes que la razón por la que Tsuna estuvo en el hospital fue porque Byakuran le dio un golpe fatídico que por poco lo hace perder la vida?-.

Hibari frunció el ceño, él no sabía nada de eso, tenía entendido que después de la batalla Tsunayoshi se había ausentado de Namimori-chuu por una semana completa, pero el bebe le dijo que era porque estaba conviviendo con Byakuran. Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿no debió de haberlo notado? Después de todo, cuando el castaño volvió tenía un montón de vendas rodeando su cuerpo y el pelirrojo bajito, igual de perdedor que el moreno, le ayudaba a caminar. Hibari frunció el ceño… el bebe le había mentido.

Se levantó de su asiento, pero una mano detuvo su acción.

-No, es mejor que tú no te acerques-.

-¿Y desde cuando escucho lo que dices?-.

-Kyouya, eres lindo-.

Eso lo tomó con la guardia baja, pero no dijo nada, se sentó de nuevo y Dino sonrió.

-Eres lindo y realmente eres confiable. A veces eres egoísta, pero se que en el fondo harías lo que fuera por alguien importante para ti… Por eso mismo te digo que no lo hagas-.

Sinceramente, Hibari no lo entendía.

-Tsuna esta un poco confundido ahora… Tu personalidad, podría terminar por hacerlo sentir inseguro… Reborn me pidió que viniera para ayudar a Tsuna-.

-…-.

-Al parecer, Tsuna tiene algo así como un problema con sus llamas. Mientras que él trata de ser un chico normal, su otra parte te llama a ti, Reborn quiere que arregle eso con mis propias llamas-.

Dino le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió.

-No tienes que preocuparte más, yo me encargare de quitar a Tsuna de tu camino, él no molestara más-.

Dino se fue, dejándolo de nuevo solo. Luego se dio cuenta que era un idiota, ¿cómo pudo aceptar las palabras de Cavallone? ¿Por qué mierda le hacía caso? Namimori-chuu era su territorio y él hacía lo que quería en su territorio.

Se levantó de su silla, pero sintió su celular vibrar, frunció el ceño, lo abrió y se dio cuenta que tenía una imagen adjunta a un correo. Frunció el ceño de nuevo, abrió la imagen y el comentario le ataco enseguida.

_¿La bonita pareja de Namimori-chuu teniendo problemas por una infidelidad?_

En la imagen salía Tsuna, Byakuran, el pelirrojo herbívoro y él.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando comenzó a escuchar chillidos por toda su escuela.

¿Quién mierda había mandado eso a todos en Namimori-chuu?

Seguro era Dino Cavallone…

Esta vez si que lo iba a morder hasta la muerte, cosa que no había conseguido durante la batalla del arcoíris.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dino paseo por los corredores, tratando de recordar donde estaba el salón de Tsuna, bueno, estuvo dando clases ahí… ¿tenía que saberlo, no?

-¡Miren! ¡Es Dino-sensei!-.

Dino sintió un sudor frió en su espalda y giro lentamente. Fue abordado por un montón de chicas, chicas que él había tenido que atender en sus días como profesor de Ingles en Namimori-chuu, sonrió cortésmente, porque había sido educado para ser un caballero con las damas.

-Hola-.

-¡Dino-sensei! ¿Volverá a dar clases aquí?-.

Dino negó con suavidad, bueno, no es como si quisiera tener todo ese trabajo, se había dado cuenta que trabajar como profesor no era tan sencillo como lo creyó en un principio, sobre todo por el papeleo y los chicos rezagados.

Que era un poco problemático.

-No, por el momento… Creo que no-.

-¡Moi! ¡Eso es tan malo!-.

-Jajajaja~ Lo siento mucho-.

Una vibración en el teléfono móvil de cada chica llamo su atención. Las seis chicas sacaron su teléfono y soltaron un chillido, Dino se intereso un poco.

-¡Dame-Tsuna lo ha hecho! ¡Vaya que no me lo esperaba!-.

Grito una chica.

-Realmente… es valiente-.

-Hibari seguro lo mata-.

-Pero bueno, su pareja es Hibari… Hibari puede ser guapo, pero no quita que de miedo, siempre se la traía contra Sawada-.

Dijo otra, Dino se sintió interesado. Hablaban de Tsuna y Hibari en la misma oración, por supuesto que se sentía interesado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-.

Una morena de ojos verdoso sonrió.

-Sawada ha engañado a Hibari-.

-Con un chico guapo… Cabe decir-.

Las chicas soltaron una risita y luego le mostraron la imagen, el rubio tomó el celular que le fue ofrecido y luego frunció el ceño al ver que Tsuna estaba abrazado a Byakuran, Hibari estaba también en la imagen, incluso Enma… Pero… ¿Byakuran y Tsuna abrazados? Dino se puso nervioso y un poco irritado.

-Bueno, ya lo veía venir y si Dame-Tsuna es gay mejor que se meta con alguien amable que con Hibari-.

-Si… No le vendría mal que al menos su amante fuera amable con él-.

Dino las miro impresionado, bueno, esa era una opinión… si las cosas iban mal…

Estaba seguro que las cosas irían mal, realmente ahora se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Tal vez lo mejor no hubiera sido empezar con rumores.

Sintió un enorme escalofrió.

¿Y si Hibari pensaba que él lo había hecho?

Oh…

Estaba muerto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Había algo que Tsuna no entendía, ¿por qué todos estaban mirándolo? Bueno, realmente no estaba muy seguro, pero sabía que tenía que ver con sus celulares, en algún momento todos habían empezado a sonar, interrumpiendo la lección de Literatura.

Y ahora tenía muchos pares de ojos sobre él, Enma le miró con una sonrisa, también confundido por lo que había ocurrido, Yamamoto soltó una risita, pero no se venía nada contento, raro en él. Pero fue Gokudera quien explotó. Y vaya que exploto.

-¿Quién demonios mando esto?-.

Gritó, enojado, mirando a todos y lanzando maldiciones. El grito había provocado un par de comentarios, unos que decían que estaban de acuerdo y otros no y luego…

Bueno, se había desatado todo un caos. Tsuna no sabía si era mejor meterse o dejarlo estar, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Gokudera comenzara a lanzar dinamita.

Eso no sería nada bueno.

Y ahora, se encontraba él y Enma escondidos debajo de los bancos, evitando todo el jaleo que se había creado, al parecer había comenzado una lucha. Los que estaba a favor de que él hiciera algo que no entendía muy bien y los que estaban del lado de Hibari.

Enma recordó entonces que también tenía celular, miró de reojo su móvil y se dio cuenta que le había llegado un correo con una imagen adjunta, se exaltó con lo que vio.

-Tsuna-kun… ya se que fue lo que pasó-.

Enma le mostró el celular y Tsuna soltó…

-¡HIIIIII!-.

Un grito.

Se levantó rápidamente y por ende se pegó la cabeza contra el escritorio, se hinco sobándose la zona afectada.

-¡Itaaaaiii!-.

-¡Tsuna-kun! ¿Estas bien?-.

Tsuna no respondió nada, sólo se levantó –tratando de no golpearse de nuevo- y gritó, sin la intención de llamar la atención, sólo quería aclararle todo a Enma.

-¡Yo no engañe a Hibari-san!-.

El grito provoco que todos se quedaran callados, todos miraron a Tsuna.

-¡Las imágenes son claras, Dame-Tsuna! ¡Has engañado a Hibari!-.

-¡Es seguro que Hibari lo maltrata! ¡Hasta yo lo engañaría!-.

-¡Pero si sales con alguien no lo engañas así como así!-.

Y de nuevo comenzaron con sus peleas verbales.

Tsuna se sonrojó, Oh Dios, podía sentir todas las miradas, pero esta vez eran más latentes, cuando la discusión volvió las miradas se apartaron, pero el caso era que estaban discutiendo sobre él y Hibari. Enma se levantó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de ahí. El castaño corrió con gusto a su lado, no sabía que hacer, estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Nunca pensó que discutiría sobre su sexualidad en la escuela… ¡Que no entendían que le gustaba Kyoko! Enma se escondió detrás de un muro y lo jaló hasta colocarlo detrás de él.

-Por el momento… deberíamos esperar hasta que las clases terminen-.

Tsuna asintió y soltó un suspiro.

-Yo… no sé que decir…-.

Enma le sonrió.

-Ha de haber una forma de terminar con esto…-.

-Prefiero que digan que salgo con Byakuran que piensen que lo hago con Hibari-san… ¡E-ek! Quiero decir…-.

Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-.

Tsuna lo miró… necesitaba del consejo de Enma.

-Enma… ¿Quieres venir a dormir conmigo esta noche?-.

-Claro… Ahm… Yo tendría que pedir permiso… pero no creo que me digan que no, si eres tú-.

Tsuna le sonrió y Enma le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Joder!-.

Tsuna se asomó al escuchar eso y vio a Gokudera saliendo junto con Yamamoto, el peliplata se veía furioso y Yamamoto se veía nervioso.

-Oh vamos, Gokudera… ¡No es como si eso fuera verdad!-.

-¡Insultaban al Decimo! ¡No puedo permitir eso!-.

-G-Gokudera-kun-.

-¡Decimo! ¿Se encuentra bien?-.

Gokudera se acercó corriendo, al igual que Yamamoto, el pelinegro lo examino con la mirada, nada, luego observo a Enma, Takeshi sabía que esos dos tenían una extraña facultad de meterse en problemas y lesionarse… más de lo que esperaba, así que Yamamoto había tomado una afición por verificar que estuvieran bien.

-S-sí… Ahm… ¿Qué pasó ahí adentro?-.

-¡Esos cabrones continuaron diciendo toda esa mierda! ¡Argh! ¡Les meteré dinamita por la boca!-.

-¡No Gokudera-kun! Déjalo… no me importa-.

-¡Pero Decimo…!-.

-¡Esta bien…! Yo… estoy bien si todos ustedes saben la verdad-.

Gokudera pareció conmovido así que no dijo nada, Yamamdo le sonrió.

-Pero si hay problemas… ¡Ven con nosotros!-.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

Declararon sus dos amigos, Tsuna les sonrió, realmente tenía buenos amigos.

-Gracias, chicos-.

Enma sonrió cuando vio a Tsuna sonreír. Para su mala suerte fueron llevados de nuevo a clase, su profesor les impuso un castigo, por salirse del salón. Las clases terminaron sin ningún inconveniente, más que escuchar debes en cuando discusiones que lo incluías a él y a Hibari. Tsuna se despidió de Gokudera y Yamamoto, el peliplata tenía que huir de Bianchi, al parecer la chica quería pasar tiempo de hermanos y Gokudera no lo deseaba, cabe mencionar que Bianchi seguía molestándole al quitarse los lentes siempre que estaba con Gokudera. Yamamoto por su parte tenía entrenamiento, así que Tsuna se encamino a la salida con Enma a su lado y se detuvo abruptamente.

Había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

-¡Tsunayoshi-kun!-.

El grito provoco que todos voltearan en la dirección del chico alvino. Las chicas babearon ante la sonrisa hermosa y el rostro brillante, Tsuna se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-B-Byakuran-.

Enma a su lado pareció nervioso, ambos caminaron hacia el alvino y para sorpresa de todos y cada uno Byakuran abrazó a Tsuna y le besó.

En la boca.

Tsuna soltó un grito en su interior, Enma se sonrojo. Muchos por ahí gritaron, vomitaron, soltaron corazones en el aire, se pusieron celosos y muchas más reacciones.

Pero finalmente reconocieron al alvino como el chico con el que Tsuna había engañado a Hibari, era atractivo, Byakuran realmente lo era.

-¡Te extrañe tanto!-.

-…-.

Tsuna estaba mudo.

Byakuran rió en sus adentro, miró en dirección de la recepción y pudo verlo. Hibari Kyouya. Pero eso era lo que tenía planeado. Enma esquivo su mirada lavanda, pero el alvino coloco un brazo sobre los hombros de ambos pequeños Decimos líderes.

-¿Te llevo a casa, Tsu-chan? ¿También tú, Enma-kun?-.

Tsuna seguía mudo, Enma estaba demasiado nervioso como para mirarlo.

-Lo tomare como un si-.

Y sin más los subió en un auto –un hermoso auto blanco… convertible- y se los llevó de ahí, Enma estaba tan nervioso que no le importó que Byakuran lo hubiera cargado por debajo de los brazos para subirlo al convertible, y Tsuna parecía haber perdido la facultad del habla y su cuerpo parecía no poder captar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya que cuando Byakuran lo besó de nuevo se quedo quieto, como una roca.

Hibari frunció el ceño.

Tsunayoshi… estaba en problemas, por supuesto que lo estaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Enma se coloco la playera que Tsuna le dio, habían permanecido en silencio después de que el alvino los dejara en casa del castaño.

-Ahm… Tsuna-kun…-.

-Enma… no… Byakuran… ¡HIIIII!-.

Tsuna pareció reaccionar después de mucho tiempo, se tiró en la cama y comenzó a rodar sobre ella, Enma sonrió con nerviosismo y un poco de pena.

-Esta… ¿Estas bien con eso?-.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ese fue mi primer beso! B-bueno… Shamal… ¡No! ¡Hiiiii!-.

Enma le acarició el cabello.

Tsuna se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miró con detenimiento.

-Si hubieras sido tú Enma no me hubiera molestado… ¡Pero fue Byakuran!-.

Enma se sonrojo ante lo dicho, era lindo que Tsuna pensara así… pero a él no le gustaba Tsuna de esa forma, en fin. Tsuna se sentó en la cama y de repente se puso serió.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte-.

Enma asintió, Tsuna se sentó en el suelo y Enma hizo lo mismo, uno frente a él otro, de repente Tsuna se sonrojo.

-Creo que… creo que… A mi… Bueno no… En la noche… al parecer yo… Soy sonámbulo-.

Enma asintió ante eso.

-Y que… al parecer… Voy hacia Hibari-san-.

Enma se sorprendió por lo último.

-¿Hibari-san?-.

-Sí… Pero, eso no es todo-.

¿Aún había más? Enma trago saliva, un poco nervioso.

-Yo… cuando estoy con Hibari-san me pongo nervioso, creo entender a esa otra parte de mí que siempre va hacia Hibari-san. Enma… estoy asustado, creo que…-.

Lo último lo dijo tan bajo que Enma fue incapaz de escucharlo, además que Tsuna tenía la cabeza agachada, haciendo su voz aún más baja.

-Eh… no… no puedo escucharte, Tsuna-kun-.

-Yo… me vol-…-.

De nuevo su voz se redujo.

-Tsuna-kun… de verdad yo no…-.

-¡Creo que me volví gay!-.

Enma abrió los ojos asombrado y Tsuna se sonrojo de inmediato y bajo de nuevo la cabeza, un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos. Tsuna elevo de nuevo la cabeza y miro avergonzado a Enma.

-Yo… a mi… oh no lo sé… pero con Hibari-san… Es tan extraño-.

Enma le sonrió.

-Pues… ¿Eso que importa? Si a Tsuna-kun le gusta Hibari-san… entonces… Eso no me molesta, porque Tsuna-kun es Tsuna-kun-.

Tsuna le sonrió.

-Gracias Enma… Bueno, además… Hibari-san y yo… He estado en su casa varias veces. Y la ultima vez…-.

Enma no sabía si quería escucharlo, realmente le ponía nervioso.

-Hibari-san me acorralo contra una pared-.

Enma se sonrojó, oh, no deseaba imaginarlo, pero lo estaba haciendo.

-Dijo que yo… que yo le había dicho que luchara… por mi… Pero Hibari-san dijo que no lo haría a menos que yo le dijera lo que quería… ¡Me asusto tanto!-.

Enma lo miro.

-¿Y tú que quieres, Tsuna-kun?-.

Tsuna miró el suelo, con nerviosismo.

-No lo sé-.

Admitió, Enma no dijo nada más. Tsuna soltó un suspiro.

-Si en la noche yo me muevo… no dudes en detenerme, Enma-.

-Ahm… bueno, si-.

Los minutos pasaron, hablaron sobre muchas trivialidades, y llegó un momento en el que se quedaron dormidos, Enma quería dormir en un futon, pero Tsuna insistió en que durmieran juntos y finalmente termino aceptando el pelirrojo.

La noche pasó lenta pero una vez dieron las once con cuarenta minutos Tsuna comenzó a moverse, Enma era de sueño pesado, pero Tsuna le arrojo las mantas sobre la cara, asfixiándolo, y por ende despertándolo. Enma abrió los ojos y vio a Tsuna acercarse a la ventana.

-Tsuna-kun-.

El chico volteo a mirarlo y una llama apareció en su frente.

-Enma… Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por 'mi'… él ahora esta listo para hablar de nuevo con Hibari-san-.

Enma se puso nervioso.

-Tsuna-kun… me dijo que no…-.

-No interfieras en mi camino. No permitiré que nadie lo haga, te quiero, todo de mi te quiere, pero no por ello te permitiré meterte-.

-Ahm…-.

-Tranquilo… No me pasara nada, yo…-.

-Es mejor que pares con esto, Tsuna-.

Los ojos caramelo de Tsuna voltearon a la ventana, ahí se encontraba Dino y Reborn, ambos entraron, el castaño frunció el ceño.

-No interfieran-.

-Estas causando problemas, Tsuna se siente confundido-.

-Dame-Tsuna no esta feliz con esto-.

-Tsuna-kun me pidió que lo detuviera, no esta listo-.

El Tsuna de la llama soltó un jadeo de desesperación, miro a todos y luego frunció el ceño.

-No lo entienden-.

-Pues dinos que es lo que se supone no entendemos-.

Dijo Reborn, Tsuna le miro con enojo.

-Si yo no presiono a Tsuna… ¿Entonces quien lo hará? Él es tan cobarde que incluso huye del amor… ¡Yo soy una parte de él! Si yo amo a Hibari… ¡es porque él empujo sus sentimientos has aquí, hasta donde le fueran imposibles alcanzarlos! ¿Saben lo difícil que es mirar a Tsuna y sentirme incompleto? ¡No lo entienden!-.

-Pero Tsuna…-.

-¡Yo soy Tsuna! En el fondo Tsuna realmente desea decirle la verdad… pero esta tan asustado: Una relación entre dos hombres no es normal, Hibari-san da miedo, todos van a odiarme. Esas escusas son… tan buenas y malas a la vez-.

Reborn frunció el ceño, Dino también, Enma lo entendió, se acercó a Tsuna y le tomó una mano y se la apretó fuerte.

-Lo entiendo… pero si empujas esos sentimientos tan brutalmente, sin permitirle pensar un poco… Tsuna-kun terminara confundiéndose más… él me dijo que probablemente siente algo por Hibari-san… pero esta asustado. Si apresuras los sentimientos de Tsuna-kun podría terminar odiándose a si mismo-.

Había un defecto en ese Tsuna valiente que tenían los tres enfrente. Era imprudente, no tomaba del todo los sentimientos de sus dos partes y era… tan arrogante, pensando que a él era el único que le importaba Tsuna.

Cosa que por supuesto no era cierto.

Eso era algo que había notado Reborn.

-Déjalo pensar. Tsuna pronto entenderá que le gusta, es lento, pero al final lo consigue-.

La llama desapareció de su frente y asintió.

-Gracias… por ayudar a 'mi' y quererlo tanto-.

Tsuna se desmallo justo en ese momento, cayendo sobre Enma, el pelirrojo sintió el peso y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, Dino le ayudo a quitarse a Tsuna y lo dejó sobre la cama. Enma se levantó y camino hacia la cama y se sentó.

-Esto…-.

-No se lo diremos. Tsuna necesita pensar por su cuenta. ¿Entendido, Enma-kun?-.

Enma miro a Dino y asintió.

-Entiendo… es mejor para Tsuna-kun…-.

-Así es… ¡Volved a la cama! Mañana puede ser un gran día-.

Enma asintió.

Realmente esperaba que fuera un gran día para Tsuna.

.

* * *

><p><em>Y finalmente… recibí muchos votos por este fic… No lo voy a alargar, pero me alaga que les guste.<em>

_Bueno… pronto tendremos el sexto capitulo de este fic, sus votaciones pueden volver a este fic, ya saben, después del 24 haré una nueva actualización de tres fics y este fic puede quedar de nuevo._

_Bueno, no lo pensaba decir, porque pensé que era un tanto obvio, pero por supuesto que voy a subir un one-shot sobre la navidad y todo esto, pero aún no se de que pareja subirlo, el de Hollowen fue un two-shot 1827… pienso que lo mejor sería hacer otro 1827… bueno, ya veremos, no duden en aconsejarme, que hasta __**puede **__que haga dos one-shot para el 24._

_Este fic me agrada, tiene un lindo avance, pero estoy aún más ansiosa de hacer un fic con un proceso aún más lento que este, una historia tan linda y real que yo misma quede impresionada… pero me es difícil alargar los momentos dulces… XD_

_Espero disfruten esta actualización._

_Shao~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Spoilers del arco de la batalla del arcoíris (algunos detalles han sido producto de mi imaginación, como el hecho de que Tsuna haya ido con Enma a pedirle ayuda sobre su padre o que Reborn haya sermoneado a Iemitsu, solo me pareció adecuado para la historia, espero que no los confunda). Si no queda claro, este fic es temática Yaoi, pareja principal 1827 con ligeros roces de 10027, R27, D27 y D18 (Esto es simplemente para darle celos a Tsu-chan, así que no preocupéis). Futuro lemmon._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

**En medianoche**

_Capítulo 6 – La fatalidad del amor_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsuna se había quedado dormido después de seguir con todo ese teatro, ciertamente, gracias a Byakuran, los rumores acerca de su relación con Hibari casi habían llegado a su fin, todavía había algunos que decían que iban a volver, aunque realmente nunca habían empezado nada. Hibari se había alejado tanto que era un poco… desalentador, Tsuna no sabía la razón, por un momento pensó que podría tener una buena relación con el prefecto, pero con todo lo sucedido sin duda alguna… todo iba de mal en peor.<p>

¿Cómo eran esas reglas que le había dicho Gokudera?

A si, lo recordaba, las leyes de Murphy: Las leyes de la máxima fatalidad con el mínimo esfuerzo. Tsuna tenía que aceptar que su vida se había basado en esas reglas y había una que se podía aplicar totalmente a lo que le estaba pasando: _Si sabes que una cosa puede ir mal y tomas todas las precauciones irá mal otra cosa._

Porque ahora con esto, Byakuran estaba tomándose más derechos de los permitidos, había sido tachado como gay y Kyoko le había dicho: _¡Comprendo tu situación y te apoyare!_ ¿Saben lo que significa eso? Que Kyoko lo había tachado como su amigo gay y por ende… No tenía oportunidad ya alguna con ella… Aunque siendo sincero eso ya no le importaba tanto y realmente se preguntaba por qué, después de todo, ¿no amaba a la chica? Realmente no entendía lo que le pasaba.

Se despertó más temprano de lo usual, después de terminar de arreglarse bajó a la cocina y por primera vez en su vida, desde que Reborn y los demás gorrones llegaron a su casa, pudo desayunar tranquilo, terminó rápido, no quería encontrarse con Reborn, y se fue a la escuela. Caminaba con lentitud hacia Namimori-chuu, en el camino se encontró a Yamamoto y Gokudera, fueron juntos, charlaron un poco, al menos sus amigos respetaban su privacidad y habían dejado de preguntarle sobre Byakuran, Tsuna les dijo que no había nada entre ellos, que Byakuran sólo le ayudaba a borrar los rumores que se habían formado por culpa de la foto de Dino y ellos prefirieron no preguntar más.

La clase fue lo usual, no entendió nada y probablemente así seguiría el resto de su vida… no, Reborn lo haría entender a base de explosiones y golpes… sino es que encontraba algo peor.

Su mente vago en cosas que llevaba pensando toda la semana que había transcurrido desde que le pidió ese favor a Byakuran. Desde lo de Kyoko apoyándolo hasta las charlas de los estudiantes que aún podía escuchar.

Y Hibari… se había alejado al extremo que llevaba más de una semana sin verlo… ¡Una semana! Antes no pasaba de un día o dos, pero de una forma u otra terminaba viéndolo, pero esta vez no lo había visto ni un poco, nada que pasara lo llevaba hasta Hibari, ni siquiera se despertaba ya en las noches. Reborn le había dicho que después de que Enma fue a su casa había permanecido durmiendo toda la noche, lo que fuera que lo estuviera despertando había terminado.

No sabía ahora si estar feliz o sentirse decepcionado.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

Frunció el ceño, realmente debería de estar feliz, pasara lo que pasara Hibari siempre era malo con él, siempre lo intimidaba y trataba de golpear a sus amigos, ni que decir de…

-Espera…-.

Hibari lo intimidaba siempre que estaba acompañado, odiaba a Gokudera y a Yamamoto lo toleraba… pero a él…

A él jamás lo había golpeado.

¿Por qué?

Podría ser… podría ser que… tal vez Hibari a él… por él…

-Tsuna-kun-.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Enma! ¡Me asustaste!-.

Tsuna temblaba mientras su espalda se había pegado a una ventana, Enma le sonrió en forma de disculpa y ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos, era su hora del almuerzo y Tsuna había decidido tomarlo lejos de los chicos, pero Enma era otro asuntó, ese pelirrojo lo hacía sentir totalmente en casa, era una extraña confianza que realmente no sabía como había surgido tan rápido.

Detectó algo en el rostro de Enma que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Enma… ¿se han metido contigo de nuevo?-.

-¿Eh? No ha sido nada… son sólo algunos moretones-.

Frunció el ceño, realmente le molestaba todo eso, al menos él trataba de correr, pero Enma se quedaba quieto. Esperando a que le golpearan o algo similar. Eso no le gustaba, sin duda alguna le encantaría darle una golpiza a aquellos que trataran de abusar de Enma… que se acercar-… De repente Tsuna se detuvo, Enma le miró un poco preocupado.

-¿Tsuna-kun?-.

Hibari siempre había golpeado a la gente cercana a él… ¿Por qué se acercaban mucho? ¿Era por eso?

No… no podía ser por eso, o… ¿si podía?

-Enma… necesito hacerte una pregunta-.

-Claro, dime-.

-¿Hibari-san se comporta diferente conmigo?-.

Enma lo miró y luego volteo el rostro, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Tsuna, pero ciertamente Hibari era un poco diferente con él, ya que sólo lo molestaba con palabras y golpeando a Gokudera y Yamamoto, pero no era algo de lo que tomar esperanzas.

Era un poco complicado eso de aconsejar a las personas.

-Un poco-.

Decidió decir al final, porque mentir era decir que no era diferente con Tsuna. Tsuna miró hacia la ventana y luego asintió.

-Enma… ¿Crees que estoy enamorado de él?-.

Enma se sonrojo, era demasiado extraño que le preguntara eso, Tsuna estaba poniendo demasiadas cosas sobre sus manos, no es que no quisiera ayudarlo, pero él era torpe en muchas cosas, el amor era una de esas cosas, no sabía nada sobre eso, nunca había tenido una novia, lo más cercano que había estado a una chica era con Adelheid, pero ella era algo así como su madre. No sabía que contestarle.

-Eso… ¿No sólo deberías saberlo tú, Tsuna-kun?-.

Tsuna bajó la cabeza unos momentos, pensando y finalmente asintió con ligereza.

-Tienes razón. Pero… me gustaría que me ayudaras a entenderme… estoy muy confundido con todo esto… te necesito, Enma-.

Vale… Tsuna era un poco… dependiente, pero Enma sonrió y asintió.

-Voy a estar aquí, Tsuna-kun-.

Tsuna le sonrió y Enma sonrió junto con él.

Y así el equipo Dame se dirigió hacia la azotea a comer algo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Por qué le pedía luchar si se iba a ir a meter con ese herbívoro come bombones?

Hibari había llegado a su límite de paciencia, esto era suficiente, él ya no podía seguir con eso.

Si el herbívoro quería volverse gay, pues que lo hiciera, pero que no lo metiera a él en sus asuntos. No iba a luchar por él… ¿Por qué mierda lucharía por algo que realmente no quería ganar? Además, el herbívoro parecía feliz y contento en una relación caliente y vulgar con ese albino…

Hibari frunció el ceño, coloco los codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazo sus dedos y colocó la barbilla ahí.

Pero eso le ponía más molesto. Verlo tan cercano a ese albino… pero el argumento de ese… era tan certero.

_._

_-¿Qué haces en mi escuela?-._

_-Jajaja~ Kyouya-kun, no eres nada lindo-._

_Hibari frunció el ceño, le había dicho que quería hablar con él, deseaba que ese albino se fuera de su escuela, era todo lo que deseaba._

_-¿Qué se supone quieres viniendo aquí?-._

_-¿Yo? ¡Nada! Tsunayohi-kun fue quien me pidió este favor, así que como lo aprecio tanto he venido a ayudarlo-._

_Hibari se levantó de su escritorio, eso sólo le hacía enfurecer más, iba a sacarlo pasara lo que pasara._

_-Pero… Era necesario, los sentimientos fluyendo, Tsunayoshi-kun despertando cada noche y todos esos rumores lo confunden… ¿Sabes lo difícil que le resulta? Esta decisión la ha tomado pensando en romper su confusión, es algo precipitado, pero debemos respetar su decisión. Las personas no crecen a menos que fallen, tú, debes saberlo-._

_Hibari miró por la ventana._

_-Quiero que te vayas-._

_-¿Sabes algo? Te odie en la batalla del arcoíris. Me di cuenta que ibas detrás de Dino Cavallone… porque estabas celoso, aparte que él deseaba ser tu mentor, él tenía la facilidad de poder estar al lado de Tsunayoshi-kun, mientras que tú sólo puedes ahuyentar a aquellos que osan robarle espacio personal. Tú eres un niño todavía, ese es el problema-._

_Hibari saco una tonfa y se acercó a gran velocidad a Byakuran, el albino sólo sonrió y saltó, alejándose de él y flotando, dos pequeñas alas blancas surgieron y su dragón blanco lo rodeo._

_-La violencia puede ser divertida… pero para Tsunayoshi-kun la violencia es lo peor. Al hacer esto pierdes puntos a tu favor. Yo te recomiendo que te alejes de él, déjale pensar, sino lo haces él podría terminar desechando sus sentimientos por completo… a lo más profundo de su corazón, donde nada podrá alcanzarlos-._

_Hibari miró el suelo._

_-No te sientas mal… todo esto es sólo parte de crecer… Y también la parte fatal del amor-._

_Hibari lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño._

_-Has lo que te venga en gana-._

_Dijo finalmente, con las tonfas a fuera y el ceño totalmente fruncido, después de una última mirada Hibari salió de la oficina._

_._

Realmente no podía estar cerca de Tsuna, no cuando era él quien iba detrás del castaño pese a que el chico sólo quería apartarlo.

-¡Kyouya!-.

Hibari alzó el rostro y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

Dino empalideció al ver que Hibari estaba realmente molesto, ¡pero si ahora no había hecho nada! El pelinegro se levantó de la silla y Dino retrocedió.

-Vamos… Trata de calmarte… estas muy alterado, Kyouya-.

-¿A que has venido? Tsunayoshi n-…-.

-Esta vez no he venido por Tsuna, he venido por ti. Te has apartado demasiado de él, estamos un poco preocupados por tu distancia-.

-…-.

-¿No estarás tratando de e-…?-.

-Pelea conmigo… ahora-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Estoy muy enojado… No me puedo concentrar, así que pelea conmigo-.

Kyouya… ¿le estaba contando como se sentía? Dino asintió enérgicamente, siempre había deseado que el menor confiara en él, así que realmente le parecía genial que el chico le pidiera eso. ¡Se sentía tan útil ahora! Se encaminaron a la azotea y una vez llegaron Hibari se coloco en medio y se quedo quieto, saco sus tonfas y lo miró.

-No te contengas… yo no lo haré-.

Dino lo sabía, así que miró a su costado, Romario había llegado a la azotea desde antes de que ellos aparecieran, hablaba con Kusakabe sobre quien sabe que cosas, al parecer se llevaban bien. Volvió su atención a Hibari y comenzó a esquivarlo, pero se dio cuenta que el pelinegro estaba siendo más brusco de lo normal, ni que decir de su precisión, era de cero, Hibari sólo estaba atacando por hacerlo, con la única meta de destruir, realmente se veía molesto. Algo debía de estar molestándolo. Dino se vio en la necesidad de amarrarlo con su látigo, lo pegó contra la cerca de alambre y lo miró a los ojo. Hibari estaba luchando muy mal, tenía fuerza y de eso podía presumir, pero no había nada más, la fuerza bruta no lo era todo.

Hibari era un bruto y todo eso, pero siempre tenía estrategia y ahora… ¿le venía con todo eso? Eso que estuviera molestándolo debía de ser algo realmente importante.

-¿Qué es eso que te perturba, Kyouya?-.

Hibari ni siquiera se molesto por el látigo que rodeaba su cuerpo, así que Dino comenzó a quitárselo, después de verse libre se mantuvo en su posición. Dino colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del menor y le sonrió, presionarlo no sería adecuado, puede que Hibari fuera fuerte, pero la realidad era que sólo era un niño, no podía obligarlo a pensar más haya cuando no tenía experiencia.

-Si se trata de ti, te aseguro que todo va a salir muy bien-.

Hibari no le contesto, simplemente observo la mano del rubio en su mejilla y luego los ojos del chico, de cierta forma lo que le dijo le ayudo, pero no era como si fuese a decírselo.

-Nadie te ha pedido nada-.

Dino sonrió, ciertamente se imaginaba que iba a responder eso, Hibari era algo así como un hermano, al igual que Tsuna, pero con Hibari era un poco más difícil obtener confianza, por eso le alegraba que el chico se estuviera abriendo a él, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

-Oh, eres tan lindo Kyouya-.

Y Dino se acercó hasta el punto en que sus narices rozaban, pero eso no perturbo a Hibari, comparo ese sentimiento con el que tuvo con Tsuna hace ya varios días, cuando lo acorralo contra una pared, y llego a una conclusión. Con Tsuna se había sentido extremadamente bien y cómodo, con Dino se sentía cómodo, pero nada más, no tenía ese sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que había sentido con el castaño, eso significaba… ¿qué Tsunayoshi era especial? De alguna manera, supuso.

-Tsu-…-.

Tanto Dino como Hibari voltearon a la entrada cuando escucharon eso, y Dino se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Eran esos dos pequeños y tiernos líderes mafiosos -¿qué ironía, no?-, el pelirrojo estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, mientras que el castaño se encontraba en shock total. Oh no, esto no podía ser algo bueno. Hibari entonces notó algo, en la mirada de Tsuna… ¿había dolor? No, imposible. Y aunque fuera cierto… ¿Dolor por qué? Si ahí nada lo lastimaba.

-¡No es lo que pa…! Parece…-.

Para cuando Dino estaba terminando Tsuna huyo, empujando a Enma y arrojándolo al suelo, pero huyo. Enma se levantó rápidamente y gritó el nombre de Tsuna mientras que lo perseguía. Dino se separó de Hibari y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Oh rayos… eso debió dolerle mucho-.

Hibari no entendía nada, ¿Qué era lo que se supone le dolía? Realmente no lo entendía, Romario se acercó a Dino y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del Decimo líder de Chiavaron.

-¿Crees que este bien, Romario?-.

El hombre soltó un suspiro.

-No lo sé, pero de lo que es seguro es que mal interpreto lo que estaba pasando entre usted y Kyouya-kun-.

Hibari seguía sin entender que había pasado, Kusakabe término por hacerle entender.

-Bueno… si yo viera a la persona que me gusta con otro… sin duda me pondría celoso y me dolería mucho… Lamento un poco lo que vio Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna… ¿había pensado que él estaba con Dino? ¿Con ese idiota? Bueno, la cercanía dejaba mucho que decir, así que probablemente era eso. Espera… ¿todo se trataba de él o de Dino? ¿De quien exactamente estaba enamorado Tsunayoshi? Miró al rubio, Dino le sonrió en forma nerviosa.

-Lo siento Kyouya, pero Tsuna debe de odiarme ahora…-.

¿Entonces todo se trataba de Dino? ¿Dino y Tsuna tenían una relación? No le parecería extraño, después de todo ambos se llevaban bien, ambos eran similares… ambos tenían mucho en común. Si la cosa era así, entonces Hibari no pensaba meterse más con ellos.

-¿Por qué?-.

Preguntó, después de todo no tenía claro nada de lo que había sucedido, Dino alzó una ceja y lo empujo levemente hacía la salida.

-¡Cómo que 'por qué! Obviamente piensa que te he robado, es obvio que este herido… Creo que… deberías ir a buscarlo y decirle que no hay nada entre nosotros-.

Eso le sorprendió un tanto, ¿entonces realmente era por él? ¿No se trataba de Dino? ¿Tsunayoshi no estaba enamorado del rubio idiota? Hibari miró a Dino y luego miró el camino hacia las escaleras. ¿Debería ir? ¿Realmente debería de ir? No tenía razones suficientes, todo lo que decían ellos podría ser algo erróneo, realmente no debería de creerles, pero pese a ello se encamino hacia la salida.

Realmente no sabía que esperar de esa situación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡Tsuna-kun!-.

Tsuna continuo corriendo pese al grito de Enma, ¿por qué corría? ¿Por qué exactamente estaba huyendo? No estaba seguro, pero después de ver a Dino tan cerca de Hibari sólo había pensado en huir.

Ahora todo era tan claro, Dino era el entrenador de Hibari, Hibari había estado todo obsesionado con él durante la batalla del arcoíris… ¿No era algo obvio? Por supuesto, mientras Dino no estuviera cerca tampoco lo estaba Hibari. Era obvio que entre Hibari y Dino había una relación amorosa. Eso era tan…

Triste.

Se detuvo entonces… no sabía que hacer, pero ahora acababa de darse cuenta de algo.

Algo que habría deseado no descubrir nunca.

Enma soltó un suspiro cuando vio a Tsuna quieto en medio del pasillo, sonrió un poco nervioso, acercándose al castaño, sin saber exactamente que decir, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un sollozo salir de la boca de Tsuna, oh no, el castaño lloraba y él no tenía idea de que hacer ahora, ¿tendría que abrazarlo o darle palabras de aliento? Adelheid solía abrazarlo y darle palabras de aliento y eso lo hacía sentir bien, entonces él haría eso, pero cuando vio las lágrimas de Tsuna se sintió de nuevo nervioso, ahora si que no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Tsuna no pudo controlarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, lágrimas de desesperación, de vergüenza, de enojo, de tristeza. No sabía que hacer, realmente no sabía que debería de hacer pero tenía algo totalmente en claro.

-¡Enma!-.

El pelirrojo soltó un gritito de sorpresa por el grito repentino del castaño, entonces Tsuna corrió a él y lo abrazó con fuerza y por último gritó en su oído.

-¡Estoy enamorado de Hibari-san!-.

Enma sonrió y lo abrazó de regreso, bueno, al menos algo estaba claro: El Tsuna modo híper no estaba equivocado. Tsuna realmente estaba enamorado de Hibari.

Sonrojado por lo dicho… Hibari se escondía a la vuelta del pasillo, se separó de la pared y se encamino a la sala de Recepción.

Ahora no era el mejor momento, él mismo se sentía extraño. No era algo normal en él, así que realmente no sabía que hacer.

De eso estaba seguro.

.

* * *

><p><em>Y así es como termina este capitulo seis… ¡No me maten!<em>

_El próximo capítulo será el gran final, y como dice arriba 'futuro lemmon', entonces ya saben que esperar de ese último capítulo._

_Mucha confusión, pero al menos Tsuna ya sabe que Hibari le gusta, ahora es turno de Hibari de aceptarlo._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano._

_**Advertencias: **__Lemon. Final._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

**En medianoche**

_Capítulo 7 – El fin del comienzo_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Dino se sorprendió cuando vio a Hibari en la recepción, no se había tardado mucho en ir tras de Tsuna, realmente se preguntaba si lo había visto o sólo había fingido ir detrás del castaño. Hibari alzó la mirada y con una señal indico a Kusakabe que se fuera, Romario, que estaba también ahí, decidió irse junto con el chico. Hibari y Dino se quedaron solos en esa habitación, el pelinegro dio un paso hacia el rubio y luego se quedo quieto. Dino sintió la tensión diferente de lo usual, no se sentía temeroso, ni nervioso, era diferente… era…_

_-Arregla lo que tú mismo has arruinado-._

_-¿Eh?-._

_Hibari camino hasta colocarse frente al escritorio, colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, donde Dino había osado sentarse y lo miró con enojo._

_-Tú le explicaras todo a Tsunayoshi. Desde la idea estúpida que cruzo tu mente para tomar la fotografía, hasta lo que estábamos haciendo haya arriba-._

_-Ósea que tú… ¿No le dijiste nada?-._

_-El problema empezó por tu fotografía, así que arréglalo todo-._

_Dino se levantó de su asiento y miró a Hibari con un poco de enojo._

_-Pero Tsuna no quiere escuchar eso de mí, sino de ti-._

_-Me importa nada. Arréglalo… o te morderé hasta la muerte-._

_La atmosfera se volvió fría, con Hibari mirándole con rabia, Dino asintió, no quería peleas con el chico, al menos no quería peleas innecesarias. Se encamino a la salida y Hibari lo detuvo del brazo._

_-Hazlo bien…-._

_No parecía una amenaza, más bien parecía que se lo estaba pidiendo como un favor, Dino sonrió y le acarició el cabello._

_-Déjamelo a mí-._

_._

Hibari nunca se lo hubiera dejado a él, si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a terminar de la forma en la que estaban, entonces simplemente no hubiera escuchado a ese rubio estúpido e imbécil. Tsuna, frente a él, se debatía entre hablarle o comenzar a comer el parfait que tenía enfrente. Miró a Hibari y luego sonrió nervioso.

-Dino-san… ¿Va a tardar mucho?-.

-No vendrá-.

Declaro, haciendo estremecer a Tsuna.

_._

_El día había terminado, por fin, Enma se había ido a su casa y Tsuna se había ido a la suya, junto con Byakuran. El albino le dejó en la puerta y luego se despidió del castaño. Su madre no estaba, algo de un viaje a Hawái con Bianchi y los niños, no le dijeron cuanto tardarían mucho… mucho más de tres días, todo eso olía a Reborn por todas partes. Soltó un suspiro y camino a la cocina, tomó el jugo y lo miró, nadie lo regañaría, tomó el bote y se lo colocó en la boca._

_-¡Tsuna! ¡Tomar del bote no es correcto!-._

_La voz le provoco sorpresa y por ende comenzó a atragantarse con el jugo. El que le había gritado se acercó corriendo y comenzó a palmearle la espalda._

_-Lo siento, no quería sorprenderte. ¿Estas bien?-._

_Tsuna asintió y elevo la mirada, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Dino, pero luego bajó la mirada, recordando lo que había pasado en la azotea._

_-Estoy bien-._

_Dijo con simpleza, soltándose de las manos del rubio y tirando el resto del jugo por la tarja, tiro el cartón en los reciclables y se encamino a su habitación. Dino sintió el despreció, pero no dijo nada._

_-Ehm… ¿Podemos hablar?-._

_Tsuna se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras y luego siguió subiendo, Dino rápidamente se encamino escaleras arriba, pensó que el pequeño le cerraría la puerta, pero la dejó abierta, un poco dubitativo entró y una vez adentró cerró la puerta, Tsuna se sentó en la cama y Dino se sentó a su lado._

_-Sobre lo que viste…-._

_-Dino-san… No tienes que explicarme nada. Realmente me sorprendió al principio, pero luego me pareció obvio. Hibari-san te tiene mucha confianza, le has enseñado y seguro lo has escuchado en sus problemas, es obvio que tengan una relación. Lamento haber salido huyendo, pero como te dije, me sorprendió un poco-._

_Dino negó con la cabeza._

_-Pero…-._

_-Realmente, no tienes que decirme nada-._

_Casi escucho el 'por favor' al final de la oración. Dino miró un poco frustrado al chico y luego soltó un suspiro, no podía ser posible que Tsuna fuera tan terco como el propio Hibari, tendría que jugar de otra forma._

_-Kyouya y yo queremos hablar contigo-._

_Dijo y Tsuna alzó una ceja._

_-¿Hibari-san y tú? ¿Para qué? Si les preocupa que diga algo, te prometo que yo no diré nada-._

_-Bueno… Kyouya dijo que quería hablar, así que por favor. Ve el domingo a las nueve al centro de Namimori, te estaremos esperando-._

_Tsuna se puso nervioso, no muy seguro de querer ir, pero finalmente aceptó, tenía que aceptarlo, no podía huir de eso._

_-Esta bien, nos vemos el domingo-._

_._

Y entonces Dino le había engañado, realmente no era una cita con Hibari y él, sino una cita con Hibari. Decidió tomar la cucharita que reposaba al lado de su parfait y comenzar a comerlo, si iba a estar a solas con Hibari sin hacer nada seguro se pondría más nervioso. Pero ahora se preguntaba. ¿Qué le habría dicho Dino a Hibari para ir? Bueno, no sabía si quería saber lo que le había dicho, después de todo, Dino había hecho muchas cosas, desde tomarles la foto hasta meterse donde no lo llamaban. Ahora se preguntaba… ¿Quién había tomado la segunda foto? Quien lo hubiera hecho… seguro lo había hecho con mala intención.

Hibari tomó el tenedor que se encontraba a un lado de su flan napolitano y comenzó a comerlo, ciertamente no hubiera pedido nada, no le gustaba comer comida que él mismo no hubiera revisado, el tiempo le había hecho extra cuidadoso, después de todo siempre habían inútiles herbívoros que creían que podían matarlo con un poco de veneno.

Sin duda iba a matar a Cavallone después de que esa cita terminara.

_._

_-¡Kyouya!-._

_Hibari se levantó abruptamente del sofá cuando escucho ese grito en su oreja, miró con molestia a Dino y se preguntó como había abierto la puerta de su departamento, después de todo lo que había pasado con Tsuna se había encargado de cambiar el cerrojo, tuvieron suerte de que ahora no decidió cambiar de casa, aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero la idea de que Tsuna se entregara a un lugar donde él no estaría para encontrarlo no le agradaba mucho y realmente no sabía exactamente porque._

_-Te mor-…-._

_-¡Tsuna dijo que quería hablar contigo!-._

_Su amenaza siendo cortado no le gusto mucho, pero cuando el rubio menciono a Tsunayoshi y luego hablar con él le intereso, olvidando el hecho de que estaba molesto._

_-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste ahora?-._

_Pero no se confiaba en él, era idiota y había iniciado un rumor innecesario, obvio que no podía confiar en él._

_-Le dije todo lo que me pediste, y él dijo que quería hablar contigo personalmente y disculparse por lo que paso ese día… además que hay algo que quiere decirte-._

_Hibari se puso un poco tensó… ¿Tsuna le quería decir que lo amaba? Eso sería… repentino, pero estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, tal vez si lo escuchaba de frente terminaría por decidirse por el moreno, terminara por aceptar del todo sus sentimientos._

_-Bien-._

_Declaro y se levantó del sofá, Dino, que se encontraba en cuclillas, se irguió y le sonrió._

_-Ve elegante, esto es algo así como una cita-._

_Hibari frunció el ceño y lo reventó con una tonfa, Dino cayó de bruces en el suelo y le miró con los ojos ligeramente llorosos._

_-Haré lo que me venga en gana. Mi forma de vestir no es de tu incumbencia, herbívoro-._

_Dino sonrió ante eso._

_._

Al final, había algo que había hecho Dino.

Meterlos en una cita.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Reborn se preguntó, por qué los estaría ayudando, no tenía razones para hacerlo, no se beneficiaba y de hecho no le parecía del todo, el Tsuna modo híper no le caía del todo bien y el Tsuna de siempre le gustaba, realmente no habían razones para estar ayudando a Dino Cavallone, no era caritativo tampoco, mucho menos deseaba que su Dame-estudiante y Hibari iniciaran una relación, no tenía que hacerlo, realmente no tenía porque hacerlo, sin embargo estaba ahí, ayudando a ese chico. Dino, a su lado, sonreía como idiota, mientras le contaba quien sabe que cosas.

-… y entonces le di unos pasajes para un crucero a Hawái, Nana-san estaba tan contenta que se fue inmediatamente por los niños y Bianchi y luego se fueron… ¡Tsuna y Hibari tienen la casa para ellos solos!-.

-¿Y por qué mierda piensas que irán a casa de Tsuna?-.

-Conozco a mi hermanito, llegara un momento en el que decidirá que Kyouya no es adecuado para salir-.

Reborn alzó una ceja, Dino sonrió, de nuevo.

-Veras, hace un tiempo estuve con Kyouya en el centro de Namimori, intimidaba a cualquiera que pasaba a su lado, cuando entrabamos a tiendas las personas huían de ese lugar, no le cobraban nada y al parecer les cobraba a los encargados algo de protección de no se que, la gente le tiene miedo… Pero quien no-.

-En pocas palabras-.

-Tsuna no querrá que la gente tenga miedo de Kyouya-.

Dino sonrió y Reborn frunció el ceño. Ciertamente Tsuna no era su numero uno, pero su orgullo aún le pesaba, le parecía raro no haber logrado nada con él, pero bueno, Tsuna era un chico, un adolescente denso, idiota e inútil… no sería una gran perdida.

Pero de verdad que le pesaba en el orgullo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna termino el parfait al mismo tiempo que Hibari termino su segundo postre, un pastel de tres chocolates, realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado que a Hibari le gustaran los dulces, probablemente podría darle algunos dulces que su mamá hicieran, eran cien por ciento higiénicos y eran deliciosos. Fue entonces que notó algo.

Recordaba que al entrar a la tienda estaba se encontraba casi llena, pero ahora habían sólo pocas personas y todas estaban totalmente lejos de su mesa, la que se encontraba sirviendo a su mesa temblaba y lloraba, oh no, tragó saliva y miró a Hibari.

-Ahm… Hibari-san… Podríamos hablar… ¿en un lugar más… privado? Mi casa… por ejemplo-.

Hibari lo miró detenidamente, como unos treinta segundos y luego asintió, se levantó de la mesa y saco algo de su cartera, coloco el dinero en la mesa y se fue, Tsuna miró, probablemente ahí habrían al menos quince mil yenes, el parfait y los postres que habían comido no costaban tanto, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se fue, siguiendo a Hibari.

Fue un poco bochornoso verse a si mismo ir caminando al lado de Hibari, se sentía extraño, casi parecía una cita. Aunque ciertamente… si estaba en una cita, una cita que nunca se hubiera esperado tener. ¿Tendría que hacer algo? Eso no estaría del todo bien, después de todo Hibari salía con Dino, no quería jugar sucio, la relación que tuvieran esos dos debía de ser grande, no creía que Hibari fuera del tipo que se iba por ahí engañando a su pareja, seguramente para él esta cita no era nada. Pensar eso le hacía sentir mal, ¿por qué incluso internamente tenía que lastimarse? En fin.

Más rápido de lo pensado llegaron a su casa, Tsuna saco la llave de su bolsillo derecho y la insertó en la cerradura y la abrió, dejo pasar primero a Hibari y luego entró el.

-¡Estoy en casa!-.

Pero nadie respondió, se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Hibari se quedaba en la sala, no había nadie ahí, pero una pequeña nota junto con un plato con cinco onigiris fue lo que llamó su atención, tomó la nota y comenzó a leerla.

-¡HIIII!-.

Hibari se levantó del sofá en el que se había sentado y con una velocidad media se dirigió a la cocina, encontró a Tsuna con un papel en la mano mientras que temblaba, el castaño volteo a mirarlo y pudo ver casi la indignación salir de cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Ya no es sólo mi padre… ¡También mamá!-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

No pudo controlar el impulso de preguntar, Tsuna soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba la nota en la mesa.

-Mamá se fue con Bianchi y los niños a un crucero a Hawái, dice que volverá dentro de dos o tres días-.

Hibari no dijo nada ante eso, ¿qué podía decir? Nada, no se sentía con la capacidad de decir algo, ni siquiera sabía que interpretar de todo lo que sucedía. Pero algo le olía a caballo, caballo idiota y rubio. Sin embargo no dijo nada, al parecer Tsuna no se imaginaba en lo más mínimo que el caballo idiota había tenido que ver en todo el asunto.

_-Me las pagaras… Cavallone-._

-Uhm… Yo no sabia de esto… pero… ¿Todavía quieres hablar, Hibari-san?-.

Hibari asintió levemente y ambos se sentaron en las sillas, frente a frente, Tsuna se sintió extraño, estar a solas con Hibari… era un poco incomodo. Fue un largo tiempo en el que ambos permanecieron en silencio, Tsuna se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

_-Hibari-san es de Dino-san, Hibari-san es de Dino-san, Hibari-san es de Din-…-._

-Lo que viste ese día en…-.

-¡Está bien! Dino-san dijo que…-.

-No salimos, no tenemos nada…-.

Ni siquiera sabía porque lo aclaraba, pero lo estaba haciendo, algo dentro de Tsuna comenzó a calentarse, algo… cálido y fantástico brillo en su interior.

-…Aunque realmente no es de tu incumbencia-.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, ¿entonces para que quería hablar? Bueno, aunque el que le hubiera dicho eso… casi lo hacía sentir pleno.

-Sobre todo lo que ha estado pasando… Fue algo repentino, yo no sabía que hacer, todos los rumores… Mis despertares en tu casa… yo no… Reborn ni siquiera quiso contármelo-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro inaudible.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Probablemente si me lo dices yo pueda aclarar tus dudas-.

Tsuna tragó saliva, ¿decirle algo? No sabía que era exactamente lo que quería oír, pero si se trataba de sus sentimientos, no se sentía listo, no podía decirlo así como así.

Pero…

-Cada vez que te despertabas en la noche ibas a mi, pocas veces ti vi despierto, cuando te encontraba ya estabas dormido. En una ocasión, dijiste algo-.

Tsuna trato de recordar, pero no lo lograba, fue entonces cuando recordó lo que sucedió en casa de Hibari, desde el ser encerrado entre el cuerpo del pelinegro y la pared y sus palabras.

-Tú… dijiste que yo te había pedido algo… ¿qué fue exactamente?-.

-Lucha por mí… eso fue lo que dijiste-.

Un enorme sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del moreno, eso no lo había dicho, realmente no era el. Hibari alzó una ceja, un poco interesado en las reacciones del moreno. Fue entonces que Tsuna se levantó, aún con el sonrojo en el rostro, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. No, esta vez no se lo iba a permitir, Hibari se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a correr para alcanzar al moreno, le dio alcance a mitad de las escaleras, le tomó del tobillo y lo dejó caer entre el noveno y decimo escalón. Tsuna se pegó en la barbilla y la espinilla, soltó un grito de dolor, pero más dolor lo que sentía era pena, podía sentir el cuerpo de Hibari sobre el suyo.

-Deja de huir, estúpido herbívoro-.

Tsuna no quería mirar arriba, estaba bien como estaba. Pero el pensamiento no concluyo cuando Hibari lo hizo girar, su espalda quedo contra la escalera y los ojos de Hibari le miraron sin parpadear. Fue tan vergonzoso que volvió a sonrojarse.

-Huyes siempre que se trata de algo serio… Después de lo que sucedió en mi casa, simplemente te fuiste con ese Byakuran, pese a todo, preferiste confiar en él que pensar en lo que querías-.

-N-no… no fue así… y-yo… yo… yo…-.

-¿Tú que? Simplemente dilo, es cansad-…-.

-MegustaHibarisan-.

Lo dijo tan rápido y de forma atropellada que Hibari apenas lo entendió, pero finalmente lo entendió, Tsuna tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía que quería llorar.

-Me gustas… pero… pero…-.

Y comenzó a llorar, Hibari soltó un suspiro y se levantó de encima del chico, Tsuna se sentó en el escalón, pequeños respiros fuertes fue lo que lo delato, lloraba, probablemente de vergüenza. Hibari le tomó de la mano, poniéndolo en pie y Tsuna se abrazó a él, mientras seguía llorando.

-Eres un herbívoro, un tonto herbívoro-.

-¡Ya lo sé!-.

Tsuna se separo y pareció ligeramente enfado, no, sería más bien avergonzado.

-Ya lo sé… Ya sé que Hibari-san no… no me…-.

-Sólo cierra la boca-.

Y, sin esperar más, Hibari lo besó.

Un beso de Hibari.

Un beso de ese ser inalcanzable.

De su nube.

Ciertamente ese beso había sido tal y como se lo imagino, era brusco, era fogoso, era demandante y cálido. Su torpeza pareció irse, porque en ese momento Tsuna había estirado las manos hasta enredarlas en el cabello negro de Hibari, mientras que las manos del pelinegro se mantenían ahora en su espalda baja, muy cerca de su trasero.

Fue un movimiento repentino, Tsuna se movió un poco y Hibari estaba tan centrado en el beso que resbalo, con Tsuna sobre él. Quedo sentado en el suelo del segundo piso, el golpe no le había dolido, pero el moreno parecía estar apunto de hincarse para disculparse, para evitarle el bochorno, Hibari sujeto a Tsuna del rostro y lo acercó al suyo.

-Uhm… yo, yo lo si-…-.

-Eres un herbívoro demasiado persistente… deja de disculparte, me irritas-.

Mientras que la mano de Hibari se deslizaba en su cabello Tsuna bajo la mirada, avergonzado, lentamente la elevo y miró a los ojos a Hibari, ojos grises azulosos, tan resplandecientes que… casi lo absorbían.

Un segundo contacto surgió, Tsuna cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Hibari sobre los suyos, su boca entreabierta invito al pelinegro a continuar con el beso y a profundizarlo. Las manos de Tsuna quedaron sobre los hombros de Hibari y el prefecto tomó a Tsuna por debajo del trasero y lo sentó sobre él, compartiendo una intima posición, reflejando la tensión sexual que sentía. Pero el castaño no se alarmo, el contacto era tan nuevo y placentero que simplemente lo dejo pasar.

En algún momento, durante el beso o besos, ya no sabía cuantos se habían dado. Tsuna sintió como la piel de Hibari rozaba la piel de su estomago y lentamente elevaba su camisa, sintió el contacto de la piel del prefecto en sus pezones y se alarmo, Hibari lo miró a los ojos por escasos segundos y luego llevo su boca a su pecho, lamiendo el pezón derecho. Eso fue totalmente nuevo para Tsuna, tan nuevo que no supo si llorar o pedir por más.

-Uh~…-.

Decidió finalmente no decir nada, simplemente apoyó las rodillas en el suelo, cada una en cada costado del cuerpo de Hibari y abrazar al pelinegro, una de sus manos rodeo la cabeza de Hibari hasta posarse en su cabello negro y la otra permaneció en su hombro, buscando algo en que sostenerse, era un placer extraño que lo hacía temblar, que lo derretía por dentro y por fuera. Sus mejillas se encendieron más de lo que ya estaba. Si en algún momento pensó que no podría experimentar más placer… pues estaba equivocado. Hibari trabajaba rápido, en un movimiento seco abrió el pantalón de Tsuna y lo tocó sobre la ropa interior, el contacto provoco un temblor en el moreno y un gemido.

-Ngh…-.

Un suave y exquisito gemido. Tsuna cerró los ojos, si fuera por él se habría separado de Hibari, pero para ese momento ya no podía moverse, sólo sentir.

-Uh… Ah…-.

Hibari lo miró a los ojos, deseaba ver su expresión mientras se derretía en sus caricias, deseaba verlo suspirar y pedir por más. Lo deseaba demasiado, más de lo que habría pensado. Tsuna abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero al ver la mirada fija de Hibari volvió a cerrarlos, mientras que sentía más placer. Con lentitud el pelinegro metió la mano dentro de la ropa del moreno, el primer contacto marco la dirección a la que probablemente irían.

-Uhn… Ngh… ¡Ah!-.

Ligeros gemidos provenientes de la boca de Tsuna, mientras que el moreno hacía lo imposible por reducir el sonido Hibari lo observaba, era tan bueno verlo así, era malo para la salud, bueno para el deseo que comenzaba a despertar de él. Comenzó con una estimulación ligera, algo que a cualquier hombre podría gustarle, pero Tsuna se veía tan sensible, en sólo un par más de vaivenes se corrió en la mano de Hibari, el pelinegro simplemente se levantó del suelo, cargando a Tsuna al estilo nupcial, y lo llevó al cuarto que sabía pertenecía al chico.

Para cuando Tsuna ya estaba en la cama se encontraba sin pantalones, que divertida situación, pensó con sarcasmo Tsuna, para ese momento no sabía que iba a suceder, si culminarían o sólo se irían por un par de caricias.

Que lindo era la negación.

Tsuna no era un experto en lo que se refería al sexo, de hecho, nunca había tenido algún acercamiento con alguna chica, había leído un par de libros para adultos, como cualquier adolescente, e incluso en una ocasión se había topado con una imagen de dos chicos en… en eso. Así que ya sabía más o menos por donde iba a la cosa. El asunto era que no sabía nada más que eso, estaba demasiado excitado y asustado como para preguntar o como para desear que todo terminara. Al ver que no había más movimiento por parte de Hibari alzó el rostro, jamás en su vida pensó ver lo siguiente, el rostro de Hibari se veía tan encendido, pero no estaba sonrojado… como decirlo…

Oh… se veía lleno de deseo, incluso se veía un tanto perverso. Tsuna casi no podía creerlo, pero con esa mirada ya estaba seguro que no iban a detenerse, no cuando él mismo estaba llegando al final de sus sentimientos. En un movimiento, el pelinegro se presiono contra su pelvis y lo que recibió fue algo… algo duro, tan duro que Tsuna se avergonzó más. No lo creía posible, pero lo estaba sintiendo, Hibari estaba igual o más excitado que él. Desvió la mirada, evitando llenarse de la mirada deseosa del prefecto, era demasiado vergonzoso como para decirlo o enfrentarlo. Aunque ciertamente eso le hacía feliz, no quería ser el único sintiendo placer en ese situación.

-E-ese día… cuando Hibari-san me dijo que no haría nada por mí, que no lucharía por mi, yo… Yo pensé que era decepcionante… pero cuando besaste mi frente, yo… yo… Creo que ya me gustabas desde ese momento-.

Hibari soltó un suspiro y se sentó en Tsuna, sin realmente dejar caer todo su peso, se veía tan pequeño y delicado, como si pudiera romperse, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era probable, el moreno era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, cosa que le molestaba un poco.

-No pienses más en ello, realmente ya no tiene importancia, Tsunayoshi-.

-Pero… Hibari-san ni siquiera ha dicho si yo… si yo te gusto o no-.

Oh, ¿qué era estúpido o que rayos? Un tic en su ojo izquierdo y una vena hinchada fue lo que obtuvo Hibari, sabía, porque era alguien que le gustaba investigar acercar se personas que parecían valer la pena, que Tsuna era idiota, inútil y denso, pero no hasta ese extremo. Lo había besado, lo había acariciado e incluso lamido… ¿y le venía con esa pregunta? Si fuera una chica, lo creería, pero era un chico, ¿por qué razón se acostaría con un chico si Hibari era heterosexual? No habría forma que lo hiciera, pero se trataba de Tsuna, por eso lo estaba haciendo. Sería mejor decírselo directamente.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia… Me gustas. Ahora no te lo dejare tan fácil, ya me he cansado-.

La declaración mando un poco de miedo al moreno, sin esperarlo, Tsuna se sonrojó cuando Hibari sonrió de lado, de forma perversa, luego él pelinegro se acercó a sus labios y volvió a besarlo. Tsuna se sorprendió por el contacto seco y brusco, pero enseguida cerró los ojos cuando sintió la primera caricia húmeda de la lengua del mayor. Después de separar sus bocas, el moreno sintió el movimiento de Hibari sobre él, sus miembros tocándose, fue algo tan placentero, ya ni sabía como pensar correctamente. Hibari sintió como el propio moreno se restregaba contra él, y como todo un amateur, Tsuna se corrió, pudo apreciar como el líquido blanquecino mancho el estomago del chico, pero en vez de pensar que era sucio, le pareció un tanto excitante. Y ahora se daba cuenta que era un pervertido. Debía de aclarar, que la razón por la que no se había corrido no era porque fuera un experto en el sexo, simplemente que se consideraba con más autocontrol que el propio que el chico que tenía debajo de él.

Tsuna dejó que su cuerpo reposara en la cama, fue como perder gran parte de su energía… después de todo ya se había corrido dos veces. Probablemente lo dejarían ahí, porque realmente se sentía cansado.

-T-tan… can-…-.

Detuvo su murmuro cuando sintió algo frió escurrir por su entrepierna y bajar hasta su entrada, el orificio que seguramente Hibari utilizaría… no podía, era demasiado… Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de resistirse, simplemente sintió un dedo entrar y un poco de dolor, no era realmente molesto, pero era incomodo y nada placentero. Fue el segundo que entró que le provoco una contracción de dolor, arqueo un poco la espalda y de manera aleatoria comenzó a buscar algo con lo que sostenerse, fue la mano de Hibari quien lo sostuvo y Tsuna lo agradeció. Esos dos dedos en su interior se abrieron paso por todo el lugar, abriendo y cerrándose mientras el pelinegro los empujaba más y más, hasta que llegó al lugar indicado.

-¡Uhm!-.

Tsuna soltó el agarre, pero Hibari no lo soltó, lo miró directamente, viendo como el niño comenzaba a babear y a seguir el ritmo de sus dedos, había tocado el punto más sensible dentro de él.

-Nh… Hi-Hibari-san…-.

Eso sorprendió a Hibari, tanto que detuvo momentáneamente su acción, dándose cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, efectivamente Tsuna estaba siguiendo los movimientos de sus dedos. Sin pensarlo volvió a su tarea de dilatar ese pequeño orificio.

-Hibari-san… Hibari-san… Hi-…-.

Eso era todo lo que podía resistir. Hibari saco sus dedos y lo sustituyo con su miembro, la entrada en el interior de Tsuna fue más placentera de lo que se hubiese pensado, pero para Tsuna fue puro dolor, nada de placer. Sintió como algo entraba de manera brusca, le dolió tanto que comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-¿Estas bien?-.

Preguntó con sutiliza Hibari, sin moverse, pese al dolor Tsuna asintió, que estuviera quieto era mucho más doloroso a que se moviera. Fueron lentos vaivenes, primero fue dolor, luego fue dolor y placer y por último…

-¡Uhn! ¡Aahn! ¡Hibari-san! Hibari-san… Hib-uhn…-.

Ya ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, placer o dolor, calor o frió, cansado o enérgico, ya no sabía nada. Su mundo se había cubierto por destellos, luces de colores y sensaciones extrañas. Detrás de sus parpados podía ver esos destellos, dentro de su cuerpo sentía ligeras ondas de calor y algo más, algo más haya del placer, y cuando abría los ojos y veía a Hibari mirarlo con deseo y perversión algo fuerte retumbaba en sus oídos.

El sonido de sus cuerpos, húmedos, pegajosos y sucios retumbaba en las paredes, sus piernas, enredadas en la cadera del pelinegro, se apretaban más y más, en busca de más cercanía, de que el otro llegara más fondo.

El final fue una fuerte onda de placer, de estremecimientos y de calor. El primero en terminar en esta ocasión fue Hibari, quien sin poder evitarlo termino haciéndolo dentro de Tsuna, luego fue el moreno, la sensación caliente en su estomago le hizo sentir extraño y sin poderlo evitar termino corriéndose. El final, fue, probablemente, lo que provoco que Tsuna pensara en la situación en la que estaba.

El auto-odio comenzó a fluir en su interior, sin reconocerse a si mismo llegó a la conclusión de que se había acostado con Hibari… y sólo Dios sabe lo bien que se sintió pero lo arrepentido que estaba. Pero una sola mirada de Hibari basto para ignorar ese sentimiento. De una u otra forma, lo habían hecho, se gustaban y…

¿Y había algo más?

No, probablemente no.

Un baño ligero, con Hibari paseando las manos por su cuerpo y él mismo permitiéndoselo, un par de besos fugaces, que le hicieron sentir como una pareja boba, pero finalmente volvieron a su alcoba, Hibari se encargo de cambiar las sabanas y luego ambos se acostaron, por la cabeza del moreno pasaba la idea de que Reborn llegara y lo viera en esa posición con el pelinegro, pero algo le decía que Reborn no iba a llegar. Tsuna estaba exhausto, así que inmediatamente, después de vagar por sus pensamientos, se quedo dormido, el pelinegro por su parte se quedo despierto bastante rato, hasta que su cuerpo le cobro la factura y se quedo dormido.

Poco antes de medianoche sintió un movimiento a su lado, rápidamente abrió los ojos y recordó que se encontraba en el cuarto de Tsuna, con él a su lado. El moreno se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, Hibari no hizo nada para detenerlo, un poco sorprendido notó como una llama se posaba en la frente de Tsuna, el menor volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

-Te amo-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Tú fuiste quien empu-…?-.

-No, yo ya te amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que… mi yo consciente empujo todos esos sentimientos hacia mi, pero de alguna forma estuvo llamándome, él quería recuperar sus sentimientos, pero a la vez no tenía valor-.

-Es sólo un herbívoro tonto-.

Tsuna sonrió.

-Dentro de un par de años nosotros nos volveremos uno, yo, después de todo, soy una parte de Tsuna que no quiere mostrar por miedo… pero sigo siendo parte de él-.

-No sé si alguna vez quiero que ese herbívoro sea tan desvergonzado como tú-.

Tsuna soltó una risita mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-No soy un desvergonzado, prefiero que me digas que soy más directo… Pero finalmente… te darás cuenta que Tsuna tiene cosas de mí, como yo de él, somos uno, sólo que fue necesario que esta parte de él saliera, pa-…-.

-Eres lindo-.

El Tsuna modo híper se sonrojó demasiado, más de lo que Hibari se habría esperado y finalmente el pelinegro soltó una risita.

-Tienes razón, eres Tsunayoshi-.

-Eso… ¡Eso fue jugar sucio Hibari-san!-.

-Claro, ahora, vuelve a dormir, mañana hay escuela-.

El chico frunció el ceño y luego se acercó a la cama, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Gracias por amarme, Hibari-san-.

Y luego cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gokudera soltó el cigarrillo de su boca, jodidamente molesto. Yamamoto no sabía si calmarlo a él o calmarse a si mismo… probablemente lo mejor sería calmar a Gokudera primero.

-Ma, ma. Tranquilo Gokudera, Tsuna… es… ¿feliz?-.

Más que afirmarlo fue una pregunta, Tsuna se sonrojó un poco más y asintió levemente.

-Hibari-san me gusta-.

El pelinegro no dijo nada ante eso, simplemente continuo con su trabajo… con Tsuna sentado en sus piernas y no era porque Tsuna se lo hubiera pedido, el propio Hibari le había obligado a hacerlo, lo que no había esperado era que Gokudera llegara, junto con Yamamoto, de Enma no le pareció extraño, después de todo le había contado toda la situación poco después de salir por el almuerzo.

Enma estaba… estaba bien con toda la situación, realmente prefería que Tsuna saliera con ese a que lo hiciera con Byakuran, Byakuran no le gustaba nada, y seguiría diciéndolo hasta el final. Como si fuera poco, por la puerta de recepción entró Reborn junto con Dino, el primero frunció el ceño y bajo levemente la fedora, no iba a decir que le había pegado al orgullo que Hibari se hubiera quedado con Tsuna, pero no por ello no iba a demostrarlo. Dino sonrió, sus mejillas se tintaron de rosa, casi se sentía como un Cupido, había unido a su hermanito y a Hibari y se veían tan bien juntos, casi estaba celoso.

-¡Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos!-.

Tsuna se sonrojó, Hibari lo hubiera golpeado, pero le gustaba sentir la calidez de Tsuna sobre su cuerpo, así que se sentía incapaz de dejarlo ir. Gokudera sin embargo mostro su enfado.

-¡Cierra la boca, estúpido! ¡Por tu maldita foto fue que ocurrió esto!-.

Dino se rasco la nuca, si, era cierto, todo había empezado por su culpa, pero ahora que el final era este… pues sinceramente no estaba arrepentido, ni un poco. Para ponerle la cereza al pastel, por la puerta entro cierto albino come bombones… acompañado de un pelirrojo que se resistía a entrar… por la ventana.

-¡Byakuran-san bájeme!-.

Grito Irie, pero se sonrojó violentamente cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre él y Byakuran, después de haber entrado ambos por la ventana.

-Será rápido, Shou-chan-.

Irie no dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Tsuna, ni a saludarlo, aunque en este momento era difícil saber quien estaba más sonrojado, si Irie o Tsuna. Ambos se encontraban en una situación demasiado vergonzosa. El castaño sentado en las piernas de Hibari y el pelirrojo siendo cargado como princesa por Byakuran.

-Como Shou-chan esta de regreso, ya no podre ayudarte, Tsunayoshi-kun. Fue un placer estar a tu lado. ¡Ciao!-.

Sin más unas pequeñas alas surgieron de su espalda y salió de la oficina de Recepción. Hibari soltó un bufido y volteo a mirar a Tsuna, el castaño sintió un aura negra detrás de Hibari, eso le asusto un poco.

-Tienes prohibido acercarte a él, Tsunayoshi-.

-¡Hey! ¿Con qué derecho le prohíbes algo al Decimo?-.

Grito Gokudera, eufórico, Yamamoto sonrió nervioso.

-Tranquilo Gokudera, ¿no es eso lo mejor?-.

El peliplata frunció el ceño, ciertamente era lo mejor, pero no lo iba a admitir. Fue entonces que algo llego a la mente de Dino y miro a todos, como si hubiera algo súper importante que tuviera que decir.

-Lo había olvidado pero… Tenemos que descubrir quien tomó la segunda foto de Tsuna, porque debo aclarar que no lo hice yo-.

Yamamoto sonrió nervioso y alzó la mano.

-Ah, sobre eso… creo que fue culpa mía-.

Gokudera lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Cómo te at-…!-.

-Veras. Yo vi como Hibari y Byakuran peleaban y todo eso, entonces tome una foto para mostrártela-.

Gokudera asintió.

-Pero yo no sabía como mandar imágenes por el móvil-.

Una gotita cayó por la cien de todos, Yamamoto era único.

-Entonces unas chicas se acercaron durante el entrenamiento y me di cuenta que utilizaban demasiado bien un celular y les pedí ayuda-.

-¡Eres un idiota, friki del beisbol!-.

Gritó Gokudera y ciertamente esta vez no podía ser más cierto, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que no fue una idea muy brillante pedirles ayuda a unas chicas para mandar esa clase de imágenes.

-Creo que ellas se mandaron la imagen y luego comenzaron a distribuirla… Jajajaja-.

-¡Eso no es gracioso!-.

Yamamoto se disculpo con Tsuna y Hibari, por parte del castaño le perdono, Hibari no dijo nada, le daba igual los rumores, después de todo. Después de un rato se fueron, ya que había dado inicio las clases, Hibari se quedo en la Recepción con Dino y Reborn.

-Ahora que lo tienes… ¿Qué harás, Hibari?-.

Fue la pregunta de Reborn, el pelinegro lo miró y sonrió de lado.

-Quien sabe-.

Reborn soltó un suspiro y se fue, no sin antes murmurar algo que tenía que ver con los niños y lo lentos que eran. Dinos se quedó solo con Hibari y le sonrió.

-Lamento todo lo que paso, Kyouya-.

El pelinegro lo miró con el ceño fruncido, a él si que le iba a cobrar todo, pero la puerta de la recepción se abrió de nuevo, mostrando a un Tsuna, que se veía nervioso y dubitativo. Hibari, que se había acercado a Dino para golpearlo con sus tonfas miro a Tsuna, el rubio hizo lo mismo. Tsuna los miro y luego bajo la cabeza al suelo.

-Yo… yo he descubierto algo-.

Soltó, Dino y Hibari giraron, ya que se encontraban mirándose mutuamente, para mirar a Tsuna de forma correcta, el moreno elevo de nuevo la cabeza y esta vez centro la mirada sólo en Dino.

-Dino-san… me da muchos celos tu relación con Hibari-san… Yo… ¡Lo siento mucho!-.

Y salió corriendo, Dino tenía una cara de completa estupefacción, mientras que Hibari sonreía de lado.

-Eso fue…-.

-Un herbívoro celoso-.

Declaró Hibari, con aire divertido.

Ciertamente era divertido ver a ese herbívoro celoso, no es que fuera malo, bueno, si lo era, pero le parecía divertido poner celoso debes en cuando a Tsuna.

-Pobre de mi hermanito… mira que salir contigo… ¡Más te vale no pasarte de la raya! Y no pueden tener relaciones sexuales, son muy jóvenes para ello-.

Hibari lo ignoro, obviamente, y por dentro sonrió.

Si supiera que realmente ya lo habían hecho.

Esto era el comienzo de una relación, demasiado buena, debía de admitir. Cuando Tsuna se volviera uno con ese otro Tsuna le agradecería de forma correcta. Sino hubiera sido por las llamas de medianoche… Mejor no pensar más. Simplemente lo iba a disfrutar.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**~Fin~**

**::**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Y con este capítulo doy por concluido esto. Shimizu Maria espero que esta historia te haya gustado hasta el último capitulo, fue una de mis favoritas y la que menos trabajo me costo escribir. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de cada capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
